


Revision

by Jcapasso916



Series: Revision [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 31,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jcapasso916/pseuds/Jcapasso916
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel uses his dying breath to say a spell to rewrite time. He doesn't make it as far as he intended though and has to make the best of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Guys. I wish this were a tv show. Easy answers. Endings wrapped up in a bow. But this is real. And it’s gonna end bloody for all of us. That’s just the way it’s gotta be.”

“Oh for crying out loud,” an identical voice sounded from behind them and as they turned they heard a finger snap and the holy fire went out and the other ‘Gabriel’ disappeared. “I really was a whiny little thing wasn’t I?”

“What the hell!” Dean said annoyed. “This was all just another trick?!”

“Course not. That was real, but so am I,” Gabriel said with a flourish. Upon seeing the angry and confused looks on both brothers faces he sighed, “Ok. Long story short. You muttonheads talked me into helping you avoid destiny and all that rot, but just as I found a possible way, you morons walked right into a trap and I had to throw myself on the sacrificial altar to get you out. Managed a spell with my dying breath to reset time and it brought me here,” Gabriel said with a flourish. 

“We’ve tried changing the past before. It doesn’t work,” Sam said suspiciously. 

“That’s why I’m not changing the past. I’m rewriting it,” Gabriel said with a smug grin knowing that they wouldn’t get the distinction. 

“What’s the difference?” Dean asked frustrated.

“The difference is that I essentially erased everything that came after this so we are starting with a blank slate.”

“Why now? Why not before I released Lucifer? Or before Dean sold his soul?” 

“Well this wasn’t exactly my intended destination, but the archangel blade in my chest kind of drained too much power and I sort of petered out,” Gabriel said with a shrug. 

“When were you trying to get to?” Sam asked, now more curious than annoyed. 

“Come on Sam. You can’t possibly believe him!” Dean shouted. 

“It can’t hurt anything to hear him out,” Sam ground out. 

“1973,” Gabriel said trying to forestall a fight. “Your mother’s deal with Azazel was the first domino to fall. Failing that I would have hoped for 1983, to stop him from getting to Sam and killing Mary. Failing that, anytime up until Lucifer was released a few months ago would have even worked, but this is what we have to work with, for better or for worse,” Gabriel said annoyed himself.

“And you expect us to believe any of that?” 

“Not sure how you expect me to prove it,” Gabriel shrugged.

“Well for starters you can bring Cas back from wherever you stashed him,” Dean said heatedly. 

“Oh. Right. Forgot about that,” Gabriel said sheepishly as he snapped his fingers and Cas appeared. He walked over to him and put his fingers on the seraph’s forehead healing him. “Sorry about that Cassie. I was kind of a douche. I’ll get you a power boost once I’m back to full speed myself.”

“I’m fine,” Cas said defensively before he narrowed his eyes scrutinizingly at his brother. “You are not the Gabriel from this time.”

“Bingo!” Gabriel said, trying his best to stay on his feet. 

That seemed to convince Dean though so he asked suspiciously, “So you sacrificed yourself for us?”

Cas looked at him in shock and Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Ya know what. I’m gonna save us the twenty questions and just show you.” He snapped his fingers again and they were suddenly in what looked like a large meeting room and Gabriel appeared next to Sam and Dean behind a table. 

“Not really,” they heard in answer to an unheard question. “Better late than never huh?” Dean saw the look of gratitude and respect he gave the archangel and missed what it was that Gabriel handed him when he said, “Guard this with your life.”

“What was that?” Sam asked. 

“A hail mary,” Gabriel said as he watched himself step out to face Lucifer. He was surprised that his fear was only barely recognizable, but the hunters and Cas just saw the determination as he said mockingly, “Luci! I’m home!” and then raised his blade to stop Lucifer’s advance as he reached down to pick up the woman off the floor. 

“Who’s that?” Dean asked curiously. 

“Kali,” Gabriel said shortly as he heard his memory self say, “Guys! Get her out of here!”

“Kali the destroyer?” Sam asked in shock, not taking his eyes off the action. 

“She was going to help you take on Lucifer, but she was no match for him. As I tried to tell you idiots then, but you didn’t listen.”

Sam didn’t miss the look he shared with Gabriel as they left and wondered what that was about, but before he could consider it too much the conversation started again and he didn’t want to miss anything. 

“Over a girl, Gabriel. Really? I mean I knew you were slumming, but I hope you didn’t catch anything,” Lucifer mocked his brother. 

“Lucifer, you’re my brother and I love you, but you are a great big bag of dicks,” Gabriel said firmly. 

Dean snorted and said, “Nice one.”

“What did you just say to me?” Lucifer asked menacingly. 

“Look at yourself! Boohoo. Daddy was mean to me so I’m gonna smash up all his toys,” the memory of Gabriel said. 

“Watch your tone,” Lucifer warned. 

“Play the victim all you want. But you and me? We know the truth. Dad loved you best. More than Michael. More than me. Then he brought the new baby home and you couldn’t handle it. So this is all just one big temper tantrum. Time to grow up.”

“You tell him Gabriel,” Sam said proudly. 

“Gabriel, if you’re doing this for Michael…” Lucifer started. 

“Screw him. If he were standing here I’d shiv his ass too,” Gabriel said heatedly. 

“Damn Gabriel. You got some big brass ones there,” Dean whistled appreciatively causing the real Gabriel to smirk. 

“You disloyal…” Lucifer was again cut off by memory Gabriel. 

“Oh I’m loyal. To them.”

“Who? These so called Gods?” Lucifer asked distastefully. 

“To people Lucifer. People,” Gabriel said sincerely and all of the watchers turned to look appraisingly at the real Gabriel that was watching with him. 

“So you’re willing to die, for a pile of cockroaches. Why?” Lucifer asked the question they were all thinking, not that they would have worded it like that. 

“Because Dad was right. They are better than us,” Gabriel said clearly. 

“They are broken, flawed, abortions!” Lucifer yelled. 

“Damn right they’re flawed. But a lot of them try. To do better. To forgive,” Gabriel said pleadingly. He wished his brother could see that. “And you should see the spearmint rhino,” he added in a moment of levity. 

Dean chuckled. “So what’s the point of all this yack. Why haven’t you done anything yet?” he asked. 

“Because I was trying to give you time to get as far away as possible before he was back on your trail,” the real Gabriel said sadly knowing what was coming next. 

“Brother don’t make me do this,” Lucifer begged. 

“Is he actually feeling something?” Sam asked in shock seeing the emotion in Lucifer’s eyes. 

“No one makes us do anything,” Gabriel said pointedly thinking about himself as much as Lucifer. 

“I know you think you’re doing the right thing Gabriel. But I know where your heart truly lies.” By now they were all watching what they assumed was the real memory Gabriel getting ready to make his move on Lucifer and stab him in the back before Lucifer spun and planted Gabriel’s own blade in his chest. “Here.”

The light started seeping out of the archangel, and only the fact that they knew that he did some sort of spell had them noticing his lips moving even as Lucifer said, “Amateur hocus pocus. Don’t forget, you learned all your tricks from me little brother.” Lucifer jerked the blade then and the light started pouring from Gabriel as he shouted the last syllable of the spell and disappeared and they all suddenly found themselves back in the warehouse in reality. 

“You were pretty badass, Gabriel,” Sam said appraisingly not noticing the archangel sway on his feet when they ‘landed’. 

“Thanks Samsquatch,” Gabriel said tiredly. “But now I need to get some rest before we do any more planning type stuff. Dying and heavy magic take a lot out of you.”

“Just a few more questions first?” Sam asked hopefully. 

Gabriel sighed heavily. “Fine, but you’re gonna have to ask them while I’m sitting,” Gabriel said as he collapsed to the dirty floor and leaned against the wall. 

“You can’t just snap up a chair?” Dean asked sarcastically. 

“Right now Deano, I couldn’t snap up a candy cane,” Gabriel snapped. 

“So you’re, like, helpless?” Dean asked hopefully.

“Dean,” Cas said warningly. 

Gabriel just waved him off. He knew that Dean wouldn’t hurt him. Not even now when he still hated him. They needed him too much. “Pretty much.”

“We can’t leave you alone here when you’re helpless like that,” Sam said worriedly. 

“Sam,” it was Dean’s turn to warn. After a silent conversation made up of glares and puppy dog eyes Dean crumbled. “Fine, but if he pulls anything I’m taking it of your ass, Sam.” 

They each moved to one side of Gabriel and heaved him to his feet. They wished that Cas still had enough mojo to fly them around as they helped Gabriel into the car. Thankfully Cas could still fly himself or the car would be cramped with Gabriel lying down in the backseat.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel woke up partially when the car stopped. He could tell by the lights outside the window that they were at a gas station though so he didn’t bother trying to get up. He was still half awake when a brown paper bag landed on his stomach. He looked up to see Sam getting back in the car watching him so he opened the bag and looked inside before he smiled. “I knew there was a reason you’re my favorite,” he said sleepily after seeing the candy bars in the bag before he dozed back off. 

Sam couldn’t help the warmth he felt at that admission. Dean was everyone’s favorite; Dad, Cas, and the other angels, but now he had an archangel on his side, no matter that before today he was just another trickster, a monster to be put down. He turned out to be a real archangel and he liked Sam best. He didn’t think Sam was an abomination. Before today, the only person who favored him was a manipulative demon bitch, so he reveled in the feeling for a moment. He still had a smug smile on his face when Dean got back in the car and they headed for the motel. 

Gabriel had enough strength to drag himself into the room with only a little help from Sam and the hunter led him to his own bed, knowing that Dean would never willingly give up his bed for Gabriel. It wouldn’t be the first time Sam slept on the couch. After all that mess with TV land and everything that came after he was too exhausted to care and gratefully collapsed and quickly fell asleep, Dean doing the same. 

When they woke up the next morning, Dean got ready to head out for breakfast. “Grab something sweet for Gabriel?” 

“Dude, seriously?” Dean asked incredulously. 

“Hey the sooner he gets back to full strength the sooner he can do that spell again and go back far enough to stop it all. Or at the very least get in the fight now,” Sam defended himself. 

“And you think sugar will help with that?” 

“We don’t know how much of the trickster persona he managed to infuse himself with. It had to be enough to fool everyone for thousands of years. It can’t hurt.”

“Fine,” Dean said grudgingly and came back with a tall stack of chocolate chip pancakes for the archangel and two pies. One for himself of course. 

Gabriel woke with the smell of the food and Sam handed him his pancakes and a pie. Gabriel sighed happily. “Definitely my favorite,” he muttered as he dug in. 

“So how long until you can do the spell again and get back to fixing things?” Dean asked. 

“No can do Deano. It’s a one-time use,” Gabriel told him.

“Ok so teach one of us and we will fix it,” Sam suggested.

“It’s powered by the grace of an archangel. Even a seraph can’t do it. Sorry fellas. Spell is a no go.”

“Then why did you waste it?” Dean asked heatedly. “Why not just do that instead of coming for us?”

“I had just found the spell. I didn’t know if it would work or even what it would do. I didn’t have time to confirm anything and I wasn’t about to risk your lives on an unknown spell.”

“You cast an unknown spell?” Sam asked incredulously knowing how stupid that was. 

“I was dying. I hardly had anything to lose now did I. Why do you think I stalled so long for you two to get as far away as you could? I didn’t exactly anticipate Lucifer getting the better of me like that. I intended to try it during the fight if my initial blow failed,” Gabriel snapped impatiently. 

“So you were never intending to win the fight?” Dean asked. 

“I could never have won the fight. I’m no match for Lucifer either as I also tried to tell you yahoos more than once, not that you ever listened. You two have a really bad habit of that you know.”

“When should we have listened to you? When you were trying to tell us to say yes?” Dean asked annoyed. 

“No you moron. That was me being pissed that you didn’t listen to me the other times I tried to stop it. When I tried to teach you to let go before you went all vengeance on Lilith, Sam. Or when I tried to make friends with you, Dean, before you had to sell your soul to fix what I could have easily. Both times I asked you to listen. To understand. But you shut me down and tuned me out so look what mess we’re in now,” Gabriel growled. 

“You were killing people! And me!” Dean yelled. 

“And I told you I had good reasons for killing those people, and you’re still alive aren’t you? I never intended to leave you dead jackass,” Gabriel said heatedly. 

“Okay! That’s enough! Both of you!” Sam said, trying to play peacemaker. He had the sinking feeling that would end up being his job for the forseeable future. “Gabriel had a shit way of going about it, but we should have at least listened. We were all at fault so just drop it already,” he said firmly daring either of them to argue. 

When Gabriel huffed and leaned back, opening one of the candy bars that Sam had gotten him the night before, Dean relaxed too. “Ok. So what’s next? I hope you have some kind of plan Gabriel.” Sam asked. 

“Not for this time frame no. Not yet. If I could have just made it a few more months sure. I had plans on top of plans, but truth is, it may be too late now,” Gabriel said wearily. 

“So we’re back to us saying yes?” Dean asked suspiciously. 

“No,” Gabriel said firmly. “Neither of you are saying yes if I have anything to say about it. I said it might be too late. I didn’t say that we weren’t going to try. If there’s anything I’ve learned about you muttonheads it’s that you have a knack for doing the impossible. I just need some time to recharge and figure out where we go from here.”

“The you from this time seemed dead set on us saying yes,” Sam pointed out. 

“Because he was desperate. He didn’t see another way. And he seriously underestimated you boneheads,” Gabriel explained. “Hell, the hail mary I gave you, even then I didn’t see how you could possibly pull it off, but I didn’t doubt that you would manage because you always do.”

“Right. That ‘hail mary’. What was it and could we maybe use it this time? Maybe we would have a better chance with your help,” Sam asked hopefully. 

“Maybe,” Gabriel said thoughfully. “It was getting the rings of the four horsemen and using them to reopen the cage and shove Luci back in. That might be doable with my help, but it will still take time to track them down, and if we can think of something better we should use it.”

“There is the colt,” Dean pointed out. 

“You mean the famous colt, the gun that can kill anything?” Gabriel asked. 

“Yeah.”

“Won’t kill anything. Just most things. Archangels are a little out of its league. Even fallen archangels,” Gabriel said amused. 

“So it’s useless then,” Sam said sadly. 

“Not useless. It will still come in handy. Just not to kill Lucifer,” Gabriel said with a shrug. 

“That doesn’t mean we can’t try,” Dean said, not quite trusting Gabriel completely yet. 

“Trust me. Don’t try. You lose some good people on that suicide run,” Gabriel said firmly. 

“We lose…who?” Sam asked not sure he wanted to know. 

“Don’t know their names. Some little blonde hottie and her mother. Nearly lost Cassie, and you two were almost chew toys for hellhounds. Just don’t.”

“Joe and Ellen,” Dean said breathlessly. He couldn’t imagine losing them. He would trust the trickster archangel for now. If there was any chance he was telling the truth. “But we found the gun? Where? Did we lose anyone getting it?”

“Nope. That went off like clockwork. A demon named Crowley has it. Don’t know where he is though and it’ll be a couple weeks before I’m in any shape to help out,” Gabriel said. 

“But if it went like clockwork, then we don’t need your help right?” Sam asked. 

“Right. But I’d feel better if you waited until I can bail you out just in case,” Gabriel said worriedly. 

“We can’t put everything on hold for two weeks, Gabriel,” Sam said pointedly.

Gabriel sighed. He should have known better. “Yeah. Okay. Just…be careful anyway. No matter how well you expect it to go. Getting cocky always ends badly. Believe me. I know.”


	3. Chapter 3

Dean prayed to Cas who promptly appeared. “Hey Cas, you think you got enough mojo to track down a demon for us? Don’t fight. Just find and follow,” Dean said the last part firmly. 

Gabriel snorted in amusement, but he was ignored for the time being. “I can. Do you know the name of this demon?” Cas asked. 

“Crowley,” Gabriel interjected. “And even as low powered as he is Cassie is more than a match for one little demon. Even the king of the crossroads. But Deano’s right. We just need you to follow him for now and let them know where he’s camped.”

Cas’ attention then turned to his brother. “You can really ‘power me back up’?” he asked hopefully. 

“Sure thing baby brother. Once I’m powered back up myself. Give me a couple weeks and we’ll have you as good as new,” Gabriel said affectionately. 

“Thank you brother,” Cas said sincerely. “I will see about finding the demon you seek,” he said as he disappeared. 

“It’s probably gonna take a while so I’m going out. Coming Sammy?” Dean asked as he grabbed his jacket. 

Sam noticed the blatant lack of invitation for Gabriel so said, “No thanks, Dean. You go ahead.” He still didn’t exactly want to leave the archangel alone while he was defenseless.

“I’ll be fine if you want to go kiddo. I got enough juice back to bail if I get in trouble,” Gabriel told him, knowing why he wanted to stay. 

“That’s okay. I’m just not in the mood for going out tonight,” Sam said. He had some things he wanted to ask Gabriel without Dean trying to antagonize him every five minutes anyway. 

“Suit yourself,” Dean said as he walked out. 

Once they were alone Sam turned to Gabriel and asked, “Do they ever do anything about that?”

“You mean all the staring and constant eye-sex? No. But in their defense we all kind of had a lot on our plates. Maybe once all this is over we can team up and get them moving in the right direction,” Gabriel suggested with a waggle of his eyebrows.

“Only if you promise not to go too far,” Sam said with narrowed eyes.

“Define too far.”

“How about you check all your ideas with me first?” Sam asked hopefully.

Gabriel sighed heavily. “If I must.”

“So what changed your mind about helping us?” Sam asked, changing the subject. 

Gabriel started at the question. There were so many possible answers. And so few that he would be willing to give the hunter. In fact, he could pinpoint the exact moment that his fate was set. When he looked into Sam’s tear-filled eyes as he begged him to bring his brother back. Everything after that was just him fighting his fate. “Your brother took me to task about being too afraid to stand up to my family,” he told him. 

“And that’s all it was?” Sam asked suspiciously. 

“That’s all the answer you’re going to get,” Gabriel told him raising an eyebrow, daring him to argue further. No way was he going to tell Sam that his brothers words just gave him a way to save the younger Winchester; a way he never would have considered if it hadn’t been laid out so clearly, and that was what had spurred him into action. 

Sam gave a short chuckle. “Like he’s one to talk. He never could stand up to Dad either. Not that he has any problem standing up to me.”

“No, but you have a problem standing up to him,” Gabriel pointed out. 

“That’s different,” Sam said sadly. 

“Why?” Gabriel asked, knowing exactly what Sam was thinking but wanting to hear him say it so that he could make him feel better. 

“Because all of this is my fault. I ended the world. I betrayed him. I have no right to stand up to him anymore.”

“Listen kiddo. I’m not saying you didn’t screw up. We all know my thoughts on the matter, but he is just as much at fault as you are. His betrayal was first, when he sold his soul for you, knowing how that would make you feel. Then he broke the first seal. He broke one and you broke one. You’re even there. Then when he came back, yeah you were an idiot for trusting the demon, but he was an idiot for being so wrapped up in himself and so far up the angels’ asses that he couldn’t see what you were going through. You both made mistakes. You’re not the only one at fault here. No matter your mistakes, your intentions were always good. That does mean something kiddo.” 

Sam had never looked at it that way. When Gabriel laid it all out like that he could definitely see where Dean was at fault too. But what he said about good intentions meaning something…”not enough,” he replied morosely. 

Gabriel gave Sam a rare soft smile. “Take it from an archangel. Good intentions can make up for a lot of mistakes in the grand scheme of things.”

Sam snorted derisively. “So you’re saying, that after everything I’ve done. The demon blood, breaking the seal, all the people I’ve killed, I still have a chance at going to heaven?” he asked skeptically. 

“Kid, you were never going anywhere else. Trust me.” 

“But I’m ‘the abomination’” 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “The small taint to your soul from the demon blood doesn’t even begin to overshadow the purity of the rest,” Gabriel told him earnestly. 

“Really?” Sam asked hopefully. 

“I’m a lot of things Sam-a-lam, but a liar isn’t one of them,” Gabriel said with a smile. 

“So when you said you were a trickster?” Sam asked with a smirk. 

“When did I ever say that?” Gabriel countered. 

Sam blinked at him for a moment and wracked his brain. “You…didn’t.”

“Exactly. I just didn’t correct you. And even if I had, it wouldn’t have been a lie. That is who I was then. Still is part of who I am. You knowing who I used to be doesn’t change that,” Gabriel said smugly. 

Sam gave up on trying to trap him after that and just settled for a simple, “Thank you, Gabriel.”

“For knocking some sense into that thick head of yours? Anytime Samsquatch.”

“So you’ll be sticking around for a few weeks then?” Sam asked curiously. 

“Nah. Gimme a few more hours and I’ll be good to make a short hop to one of my safehouses for the rest of my recouperation.”

“You have a safe-house near here?”

“Kid, I’ve got dozens of safe-houses all over the world. The closest one is just a couple states away.”

“You don’t have to go,” Sam said sincerely. 

“No offense, but hanging with you two is a lot more dangerous than my tightly warded, every luxury imaginable safe-house,” Gabriel pointed out amused. “But thanks,” he added. It did make him feel good to know that Sam might just want him around. Just a little bit. 

“But you’ll come find us when you’re up and running again?” Sam asked. 

Gabriel laughed. “You make me sound like a broken down old car. But yes. Once I’m ‘up and running’ I’ll find you guys and we’ll start putting an end to this crap once and for all.”

Sam laughed along with him. This was the first time he had heard the archangel laugh openly. Usually it was a cruel laugh, not a happy one, and the hunter couldn’t deny that Gabriel definitely had an infectious laugh. 

The next morning, they got an emergency text from Chuck and rushed over, only to find themselves at a Supernatural convention of all things. They were beyond annoyed, but some part of Sam’s mind registered the fact that Gabriel would probably find this highly amusing. They quickly learned that there were actual ghosts here, and thankfully, most of those in attendance had actually read the books, and so knew how to deal with ghosts. Not that many of them were much help, but turned out a couple were, and in fact salted and burned the ghosts just in the nick of time, before the brothers ended up joining them in their eternal rest. 

They pretended to thank Becky for the tip about the colt, even though they had already gotten that same tip. Sam made a mental note to actually read those books one of these days to make sure they didn’t miss out on any other important details like that. 

It took nearly a week for Cas to track Crowley down, but he finally came back with the information on where the demon could be found. They used Jo to get access, but left her behind when they went in. After finding out that she had died in Gabriel’s future, he was a little more protective of her. He hadn’t even wanted her to get them access, but she insisted. He was beginning to think that keeping her alive would be easier said than done. 

It was a very strange turn of events that had them walking out with the colt in hand. They had, of course, not told Crowley that it wouldn’t kill Lucifer. It wasn’t any of his concern as long as they got the gun. They hardly cared if he was a hunted demon after all.


	4. Chapter 4

It was just two days after they retrieved the colt that Sam and Dean had a huge fight. They were both on edge, knowing that the devil was up to something major, and that it would likely involve a lot of death, and there was nothing they could do about it. It started with something simple, like most fights do; Sam trying to cheer up his brother. “We don’t even know that anything is going down tonight, Dean. We only have the word of a demon.”

“What? You don’t trust a demon for once? Too bad you couldn’t have that little revelation before you ended the world,” Dean snapped. 

Sam had thought about what Gabriel had said about him not being the only one at fault and he was done letting his brother walk all over him. “And if you hadn’t broken the first seal, then killing Lilith would have just been another dead demon!”

“So you’re saying this is all my fault? Are you seriously trying to justify everything you did!?” Dean yelled at him. 

“I’m just pointing out that I’m not the only one at fault here. It wasn’t a solo effort. I may have broken the last seal, but you started it, so quit putting it all on me!”

“You have no idea what I went through down there!” Dean roared.

“And you have no idea what I went through up here! Even when you came back, all you cared about was the damn angels and jumping through their hoops. You stood there and let them call me an abomination and didn’t once stand up for me! You turned your back on me Dean, long before I left you for Ruby!”

That was the last straw for Dean and he knocked his brother to the floor with a punch so hard it fractured his jaw. Sam sat on the floor and stared at him for a moment before saying, “You know what Dean. I’m done. You keep up your high and mighty act. I’m out. When you decide to start treating me like a person again give me a call,” he hissed as he grabbed his bag and coat and headed out the door. 

He heard a crash as he slammed the door behind him and figured that Dean was breaking things again. He got about two blocks away before he had an idea. Maybe he could use this time to plan things with Gabriel. “Hey Gabriel. I know you’re still not up to snuff and all, but maybe you have enough mojo to bring me to you? I need a place to lie low for a while.”

He suddenly found himself standing in a large open living room, with an archangel sipping wine spread lazily on the couch. “What’s up Samsquatch? You sounded a little upset.”

“Just Dean. He tried to put this whole mess on my shoulders again and I told him where to shove it.”

“And he did that to you?” Gabriel asked, having regained enough of his grace to see the hairline fracture in Sam’s jaw and seeing the already forming bruise with his eyes. 

Sam just shrugged and when Gabriel got up and started reaching for him Sam backed away. “Save your strength Gabriel. It’s not worth it.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes and surged forward grabbing the hunter and healing him. “Of course it’s worth it numbskull.” 

“Thanks,” he said sheepishly. “And thanks for bringing me here. It’s nice.”

“No worries kiddo. Was getting a little bored anyway. Want a drink?” 

“I…um…sure,” Sam stuttered. He wasn’t quite expecting such a warm reception. Hell he hadn’t really been expecting Gabriel to bring him here anyway after pointing out the trouble that follows him around. 

Gabriel walked towards the kitchen, “What do you want?”

“You got any beer?” Sam asked hopefully. 

Gabriel snorted in amusement. “Sorry Sam-a-lam. Don’t keep stuff like that in stock. I got wine, brandy, scotch, gin, vodka, and whiskey. Or soda if you prefer non-alcoholic.”

“Whiskey’s good then,” Sam said. He usually avoided the hard stuff, but if this wasn’t an occasion for it then he didn’t know what was. 

A couple hours later, Sam was a little tipsy and he started yawning. “Let’s get you off to bed kiddo,” Gabriel said standing and reaching out a hand to help Sam up. “Follow me. I’ll show you where you can sleep.” Sam swayed a little bit on his feet and Gabriel hopped back to catch him laughing. “Who knew you were such a lightweight?” Sam leaned lightly on Gabriel as they headed down the hallway and into Gabriel’s guest room that had a huge king size bed, with pull curtains around the sides, a large intricate dresser and French doors leading to a balcony. 

“This is your guest room?” Sam slurred. 

“Yep. Mine is much nicer than this,” Gabriel said with a smirk as he lowered the hunter to the bed and helped him out of his shoes still chuckling. “See you in the morning Sambo,” he said as he left and closed the door. 

Sam woke the next morning with only a slight hangover thankfully, and made his way to the kitchen where he could smell food. He found Gabriel standing over the stove cooking what looked like pancakes, bacon, and omelets. “That smells good. You can cook?”

“Please. As much as I love food, of course I can cook. It’s not always convenient to snap everything up after all,” Gabriel said rolling his eyes. 

Gabriel slid a plate in front of Sam before adding chocolate sauce and chocolate chips to the pancake batter and making his own pancakes. Sam laughed at him. “I should have known.”

“Of course you should have,” Gabriel said turning to wink over his shoulder at the hunter who just grinned at him. 

They had a companionable breakfast before heading out to the garden, Gabriel with a glass of wine and Sam with a soda. He didn’t want to drink anymore this early, and since Gabriel didn’t have beer he would stick with soda, as much as he didn’t like the sugar in it. He could at least be a pleasant houseguest instead of bitching over the little things. 

They chatted about little things until lunchtime, when Gabriel again cooked, after Sam admitted that he couldn’t even boil water without burning it, making Gabriel laugh and toss him the dish soap in response so Sam started washing the breakfast dishes while Gabriel made lunch. All in all it was a very nice day, up until they were finishing lunch and Sam’s phone rang. 

“Where the hell are you Sam? You need to get your ass back here,” Dean said heatedly. 

“I’m safe Dean, and I already told you, I’m done,” Sam ground out through clenched teeth. 

“Give me the phone, Sam,” Gabriel said holding his hand out. 

“Who is that? Who are you with Sam?” Dean asked worriedly obviously concerned that Sam was mixing up with another demon. 

Sam shook his head at Gabriel who just glared and kept holding out his hand until Sam sighed and gave him the phone. “Your brother is perfectly safe, and if he decides to forgive you, I will return him to you once I’m finished recovering,” Gabriel said firmly. 

“Gabriel? I should have known you were behind this,” Dean said annoyed. 

“If by that you mean did I tell a grown man to stand up for himself and stop letting people treat him like garbage and attempt to instill a sense of self-worth into him then yes. I’ll gladly take the blame for that,” Gabriel said smugly. 

“That’s not how it is,” Dean said defensively. 

“I don’t know who you’re trying to fool Dean, because it’s not working on me. Maybe it makes you feel better to throw all the guilt for this mess at Sam, but it kills him every time you do it, and if he comes to me for help then I will damn well help him. If he doesn’t want to deal with you, then news flash Deano. He’s an adult. He doesn’t have to.”

“You said yourself it’s his fault. You tried to stop him,” Dean attempted to point out. 

“No. I said both of you were at fault. You were both idiots and you both made mistakes so quit putting it all on him and maybe you can help us stop this thing before it goes much further,” Gabriel said hanging up the phone to see Sam looking at him mouth hanging open in shock. “What?” Gabriel shrugged. “It needed to be said.”

“Why?” Sam asked in awe. 

“Because it was the truth,” Gabriel said confused, stepping around the counter heading for the living room only to find Sam blocking his way. He raised a curious eyebrow at the hunter. 

“Why do you defend me? Why did you change your mind about helping us? Why did you sacrifice yourself to save us?” Sam asked firmly forming a suspicion. 

“I told you…” Gabriel started nervously. 

“You told me a load of crap that was, at best, a partial answer if not total bull altogether. Why Gabriel?” he asked leaning closer to try to test his theory and hoping he wasn’t about to make a fool of himself. 

“Sam,” Gabriel said pleadingly. 

“Why?” Sam asked softly again, nose to nose with the archangel.

That was the end of Gabriel’s control as he surged forward and pressed his lips to the hunter’s, surprised when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist pulling him closer, but he definitely wasn’t complaining as one of his hands found its way to Sam’s neck and the other tangled in the hunter’s soft hair. When Sam opened his mouth slightly, Gabriel gladly took what was offered and their tongues danced together while they held each other tightly. 

When they had to break for air, Gabriel would forever deny the whimper that escaped his lips as Sam pressed his forehead to the archangel’s and breathlessly asked one more time, “Why?” 

“Because I love you Sam,” Gabriel admitted despite the fear rushing through him and the heart threatening to beat out of his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

“You…love me?” Sam asked in awe. “Since when? Why?”

“Since you broke my heart when you begged for your brother back at the mystery spot. I…I had forgotten what it was like to feel…anything,” Gabriel confessed with his eyes still closed, unwilling to face the hunter. 

“That’s why you brought him back,” Sam asked understandingly. “Even though I hadn’t learned.”

“Yeah,” Gabriel admitted. “So you see. I’m just as much at fault for all this as the rest of you. I was weak…”

Gabriel was cut off by the press of lips against his and he sank gratefully into it. Neither of them moved to deepen it and it only lasted a few seconds, but it was like a lifeline to Gabriel. “That wasn’t weakness, Gabriel. That was mercy. I wouldn’t have learned. Ever. And I was spiraling out of control. If anything the only blame you hold is not going about it a different way, but even that’s a stretch because at least you tried,” Sam said softly. “But why me?” he couldn’t help but ask as he finally pulled himself away from Gabriel and went to sit morosely on the couch. 

“What do you mean why you?” Gabriel asked going to sit beside him. 

“Even if you don’t consider me a tainted abomination who broke the world, I’m still just a human. I’m nothing special,” the not like you was implied. 

“Jesus Sammy. If you could see you the way I do…” Gabriel trailed off for a minute before continuing. “You’re Lucifer’s vessel. Destiny has been shitting on you since the day you were born in an attempt to mold you into someone just like him. Cold, cruel, and unfeeling. You’re not though. You take everything that’s thrown at you and come out the other side stronger. You haven’t let it ruin you. You, Sam, are stronger than destiny. Stronger than all the forces of heaven and hell that have been stopping at nothing to corrupt you. How could I not fall in love with you?”

Sam just sat there for a minute wrapping his head around the fact that an archangel saw him in such a light, before he felt the need to point out, “They did corrupt me though.”

“No. They didn’t. They drugged you and manipulated you, because they couldn’t manage to corrupt you. There is a big difference. If they had corrupted you, then you wouldn’t be sitting here right now. You wouldn’t be fighting to fix the world. You would have let it end months ago. Don’t ever think that you’re not strong Sam Winchester. Never think that you failed. You made mistakes, but you always stayed true to yourself, and kept your humanity no matter how hard they tried to steal it from you and that is the most remarkable thing I’ve ever seen,” Gabriel said as he reached out a hand to place on the back of Sam’s bent head. 

“I…I’m not worthy,” Sam croaked out. Not worthy of the love of an archangel. Not worthy of the happiness that was being offered to him. 

“I’m an archangel Sam. It’s my job to determine who is worthy,” not technically true, but in spirit sure, so he would go with it. “You want forgiveness? You have it. You want absolution? As one of the only beings in existence qualified to grant it, I absolve you. You are worthy Sam. You are priceless,” he said earnestly. “Especially to me,” he said in a whisper that Sam barely heard. 

Sam turned his head so that Gabriel’s hand was resting on his cheek and leaned into the touch for a moment before he leaned forward and kissed the archangel again. After a few seconds he pulled back enough to whisper, “I love you Gabriel,” and this time his lips were met halfway. It seemed funny to him that two weeks ago he was trying to kill Gabriel, despite the fact that he had always been somewhat attracted to him, but now he was head over heels for the guy, but the way he had urged him to stand up for himself to Dean, while making him feel like he mattered, and then given him safe-haven here, stood up to Dean, and the incredible things he had just said…well he couldn’t help it even if he wanted to. Not to mention that being here with Gabriel was just so easy. Simple. No expectations, no recriminations, no judgement, just being. 

He gave a little tug to Gabriel’s hips and the archangel took the hint and threw a leg over Sam’s lap, straddling him and getting a better angle to kiss him senseless. One of Sam’s hands was splayed across Gabriel’s back, holding him tightly and the other slid down to cup the archangel’s ass and Gabriel moaned and pressed his hips down, rubbing his erection against Sam’s, pulling a moan from the hunter as well. 

Gabriel moved his lips to Sam’s neck, pressing light open-mouth kisses over every inch of the skin as his hands moved tentatively to the buttons on Sam’s shirt. Sam took that as an invitation to slide his own hand underneath Gabriel’s shirt as it roamed over his back and their hips rolled slowly together and their breathing sped up. Sam’s shirt was only halfway unbuttoned when Sam removed his hand from Gabriel’s ass and used both hands to pull Gabriel’s shirt impatiently over his head and Gabriel lost an inch of control and just ripped the buttons off the rest of Sam’s shirt pushing it off his shoulders, “I’ll fix it later,” he mumbled against the hunter’s neck where he had begun licking and sucking more insistently. 

“Don’t care,” Sam managed to reply as he pulled Gabriel’s naked chest flush against his own and his other hand slid inside Gabriel’s pants clutching at his ass and bucking his hips up more insistently, needing more than this slow roll was giving him. 

“God…Sammy…” Gabriel moaned. 

“Bed…Gabriel,” Sam gasped out and before he could blink Gabriel was lying on top of him in the most luxurious bed he had ever been in. Not that he noticed just yet. Nor did he notice the unwise use of Gabriel’s still recovering powers. His entire world was narrowed to the archangel on top of him who was now licking and nipping across Sam’s collarbone as his hands moved down to unbutton the hunter’s pants. 

“Sam…if you don’t want to do this you better tell me now,” Gabriel stopped long enough to say as his hands were hooked on either side of Sam’s jeans. 

“Please Gabriel…Don’t stop,” Sam begged and Gabriel slid Sam’s pants and boxers off in one swift move and Sam’s hands moved to take Gabriel’s pants off too. The moment that Gabriel slid off the bed to finish removing his pants was far too long for Sam who snatched him back impatiently as soon as he was finished bucking his hips up to feel Gabriel’s naked cock rubbing against his own as they both let out whimpering moans. 

Gabriel moved his hand down, nudging Sam’s legs apart as a slick finger pressed lightly against the hunter’s tight hole. “Gabriel…I’ve never…” Sam couldn’t finish. 

“I’ll be gentle,” Gabriel promised. “Just relax.” He slowly slid the first finger in pressing against Sam’s prostate as he swirled a tongue around Sam’s nipple and Sam gasped and bucked his hips up, before pressing back down for more. “Mmm…Sammy…love you…so much,” Gabriel panted, having difficulty holding himself back from just taking the hunter after feeling how tight and hot he was around his finger. 

“Love you Gabe…always…” Sam replied as one of his hands wrapped gently in Gabriel’s hair and he felt a second finger enter him. He suddenly couldn’t wait to feel Gabriel inside him. He could feel the moisture on his thigh from Gabriel’s leaking cock and the moisture on his stomach from his own that was soon lapped up by the archangel’s tongue before Gabriel took him in his mouth. Sam bucked up into the wet heat with a keening moan and felt his dick hit the back of Gabriel’s throat as the archangel just took him all the way down as he inserted a third finger into Sam’s ass. “God…Gabriel…please…more…in me…” he cried out. 

Gabriel removed his mouth long enough to whisper, “Soon my Sammy,” before swirling his tongue around the tip and swallowing the hunter down again. He kept his promise too, as it wasn’t much longer before he removed his fingers, making Sam whimper at the loss and then swung the hunter’s legs over his shoulders and lined himself up and started pressing in slowly moaning at the tight heat that was engulfing his cock inch by inch.

By the time he was fully seated he was panting heavily at the effort of holding himself back and he leaned down to kiss Sam deeply, folding the hunter nearly in half and started rocking his hips, just massaging that sweet spot and pulling the most wonderful needy noises from Sam. Once he was sure that Sam was used to the feeling he dragged his hips back and snapped them forward again. “God…Gabriel…yes!” Sam cried out reaching for his own cock before Gabriel slapped his hand away and took Sam’s length in his own hand and started thrusting faster and harder into the hunter, stroking him in perfect rhythm. 

Sam was bucking his hips up, fucking Gabriel’s hand, which had the added bonus of pulling Gabriel deeper on every push. “God…Gabriel…so close…gonna…gonna cum…G-Ga-Gabriel!” he cried as he toppled over the edge. 

“Yes! Sam!” Gabriel hissed as he slammed deep one last time spilling himself in the hunter’s ass. Once he had stopped shaking, he pulled his softening cock slowly out of Sam and collapsed on the bed next to him and Sam wasted no time pulling Gabriel tightly against him, kissing him soundly. He was still too out of breath for it to last more than a few seconds though and they just spent some time basking in the afterglow.


	6. Chapter 6

It was about thirty minutes later, while they were still lying together blissfully, that something dawned on Sam. “Did you mojo us in here?”

“Oops?” Gabriel said sheepishly causing them both to laugh. 

“You shouldn’t waste your power on stuff like that while you’re still recovering, you know,” Sam attempted to scold. 

“Wasn’t exactly thinking with my upstairs brain at the time, Samshine. You said ‘bed’ I got a bed,” he said with an amused shrug. 

Sam laughed again and finally looked around. “So this is your room huh?” 

“Well that depends,” Gabriel said cryptically.

“On what?” Sam asked confused.

“On whether you want it to be our room instead,” he drawled, trying to disguise the nervousness he was feeling. He obviously wasn’t really asking Sam whether he wanted to share a room, especially since the hunter would only be there a few more days anyway. He was really asking how serious Sam was about him. 

Sam had the exact same train of thought, and knew what Gabriel was really trying to ask him and responded, “Our room sounds perfect.”

Gabriel grinned at him and kissed him slow and sweet. “Good. Because it might just kill me to give you up now that I’ve finally got you,” he said softly. 

“I know the feeling,” Sam replied kissing him again. 

 

Meanwhile back in Dean’s motel room, the elder Winchester was ranting to Castiel about touchy little brothers and interfering archangels. “Why the hell should they be mad at me for pointing out what we all know anyway. Sam did start the apocalypse. It’s a fact.”

“He did. With help from you and me and the rest of the angels and the demons,” Castiel half-agreed with him. 

“Who’s side are you on anyway?” Dean growled at him. 

“There is no side to the truth,” Cas pointed out. 

“And saying that I turned by back on him before he left with Ruby? That’s bullshit!”

“Knowing you as I do now, I do find it confusing that you never defended him when we called him things such as ‘abomination’ or ‘boy with the demon blood’. I am also confused as to how you did not notice that there was something wrong with him. Perhaps his view bears considering,” Cas decided to play devil’s advocate for the greater good. He knew that the Winchester brothers together were far stronger than they were apart and that strength would be needed to stop the apocalypse. 

“He doesn’t have a view. This is all fucking Gabriel planting ideas in his head,” Dean said heatedly. 

“I disagree, but regardless, you should consider the situation from his point of view if you are to mend this rift.”

“So you think I’m a horrible brother too? Is that it?” 

“You are not perfect Dean. No one is. It is my opinion that overall, you have been a very good brother to Sam, but that does not mean that you have not made mistakes.”

When Dean obviously lost himself in thought, Cas excused himself to continue his search for God. 

 

Sam and Gabriel didn’t stir from the bed until Sam’s stomach growled signaling dinnertime. Gabriel chuckled and pulled him out of bed towards the kitchen. Just like earlier, Sam washed the lunch dishes while Gabriel cooked dinner. This time though, when Sam finished, he didn’t go sit down and wait, but stepped up behind Gabriel and wrapped his arms around the archangel’s stomach and pressed a soft kiss to his neck. Gabriel tilted his head to the side and gave a contented hum. 

Once dinner was ready and they were sitting down eating, Sam brought up a topic that probably should have been his first after Gabriel talked to Dean, not that he could bring himself to regret anything about the way things had happened, but it was time. “So we’re gonna stop this thing? You and me?”

“Absolutely Samshine. And your brother too if he ever gets his head out of his ass. I’m sure Cassie will help regardless though, especially after I restore his power,” Gabriel said. 

“How does that work anyway? I thought angels pull their power directly from heaven,” Sam asked curiously. 

Gabriel chuckled. “That’s one of the things I love the most about you, you know. Your insatiable curiosity,” he said as Sam blushed and looked a little sheepish, just now realizing that for all he knew that was a very personal question. “Angels can get their power one of two ways. A direct hookup to heaven, which is the common way for most angels, but those in direct service to a ‘hooked up’ archangel have an indirect connection through the archangel. Encourages loyalty and all. Since only Father can disconnect an archangel, even if they knew I was alive, they can’t cut me off. The easiest way to get Cassie topped off again is to bring him into my direct service so that he can connect indirectly through me.”

Sam thought about that for a moment. “So that would make him, like, your slave or something?” he asked uncomfortably. 

“It’s nothing more than what it sounds like. Sure, I could use the threat of cutting him off to make him my slave, but isn’t that what they all do in heaven anyway? And I would never go that far. I just want to see him healthy and safe. If he wants out of the apocalypse business, I’ll wish him the best and see him on his way. The only way I’ll pull rank and threaten to cut him off is if he betrays us.”

Sam gave his lover a warm smile. “You’re a good man Gabriel,” he said softly as he leaned forward for a short kiss. 

“Don’t be so sure of that kiddo. I follow a slightly different moral compass than you do remember,” Gabriel felt the need to point out. 

“But you have a moral compass. That’s more than most can say. I’m not saying I’ll always agree with you, but if there’s anything I’ve learned over the last week and a half, it’s that I can trust you, so I’ll take it,” Sam said with a grin. Once he saw that Gabriel accepted what he said, he steered the conversation back to where it was. “So how are we going to stop this?”

“That’s what brainstorming sessions are for,” Gabriel said with a grin raising his hand to snap his fingers, but then pausing and lowering it with a pout. 

Sam laughed heartily. He could imagine a hundred amusing things that Gabriel was about to do and that pout was just too cute. “I got a notebook and pen in my bag. I’ll be right back.”

“Ok so let’s start with something we know will work,” Sam started once he got back. “The rings.”

“I would rather not go there if we don’t have to,” Gabriel said with a wince. He was even more sure of that now that he knew Sam loved him. It meant that he would take stupid risks to save him. 

“Why not?” Sam asked in full problem solving mode. 

“Getting the rings is the easy part. Getting Lucifer back in the cage when we have them isn’t going to be so easy. We will either have to trick him, which is far easier said than done, or fight him and shove him in, and we’ve already established the fact that I’m no match for him,” Gabriel pointed out. 

“But maybe with my help and Cas’ and possibly Dean’s we can do it,” Sam said. “If you think I’m going to leave you alone to face him again, you better get that thought out of your head now.”

“And risk losing someone? Risk losing you? Do you know what that would do to me, Sam?” Gabriel said plaintively.

“There is always going to be risk Gabriel. There is risk just living our lives that one day Lucifer will find us, or Michael’s goons, or demons will get the better of us, or some nest of vamps come looking for revenge. You can’t cut out all risk. Sometimes all you can do is try to have as little risk as possible,” Sam told him. 

“So what do you suggest?” Gabriel asked curiously, knowing that Sam was right as little as he liked it. 

“Well are there any ways you have an advantage over him and is there any way to exploit that?” Sam asked. 

“You mean something along the lines of I’m used to fighting without being able to fly so we can put up wards that stop flight?” Gabriel asked realizing what Sam was getting at. 

“Exactly!” Sam said writing that down. “Anything else?”

“Well if you’re going to be fighting with me, I’ll need to train you up a bit. Get you up to speed as much as we can between now and then.”

“I’m already a good fighter Gabe,” Sam said indulgently. 

“Not that good kiddo,” Gabriel said with a smirk. 

Sam laughed. “I think I’ll wait until you’re better before I take you up on that blatant challenge.”

“Oh please. Physically I’m perfectly healthy and I don’t need my grace to kick your ass,” Gabriel threw down the gauntlet. 

“Ok let’s do this then,” Sam said with his own smirk.


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriel led Sam to an open place in the garden and Gabriel theatrically put a hand behind his back. “Not too cocky are you?” Sam asked teasingly. 

“Nah. Cocky would be putting both hands behind my back,” Gabriel shot back. “Ok Samsquatch. Hit me with your best shot.” Sam took a swing, not as hard as he could since he didn’t want to actually hurt Gabriel, but it wouldn’t have mattered since he hit nothing but air. “That the best you got?” the archangel taunted. 

Sam raised an eyebrow. The little guy was fast. Sam would give him that. He struck again, putting a little more speed and power behind it, and before long he was punching and kicking and moving around with as fast as he could, but he still hit nothing but air while Gabriel just danced around laughing. “Fight back already,” Sam challenged him only to find himself pined flat on his back by the time he finished speaking. “I thought you said no powers,” Sam said grudgingly. 

“Technically I said no grace. I do have other powers that don’t access my grace, but I didn’t use them. That was pure talent kiddo,” Gabriel said smugly.

“How…” Sam asked in awe. 

“There are two ways to fight. The brute strength method that you use and speed and agility like I use. I think I just proved which is better,” Gabriel said reaching down to help Sam up. 

“And you can teach me to fight like that?” Sam asked, knowing without needing to see it that Gabriel could fight just as well as he could dodge. 

“I doubt you’ll get as good as me. Not in the little bit of time we have, but I can definitely improve your fighting skills by a lot if you want me to teach you,” Gabriel told him.

“Hell yeah I want you to teach me!” Sam said excitedly. 

“Great! But not tonight. We’ll start tomorrow. Let’s get back to our brainstorming hmm?”

Once they were seated back on the couch, Sam asked Gabriel, “Ok so what other strengths of yours can we employ in a fight?”

“Well Lucifer will try to use his true form. Especially if there are humans fighting with me, to take you out of the picture. I can bind him to his vessel though. I’m used to fighting within my vessel so that will give me an advantage too,” Gabriel said thoughtfully. Maybe they would actually be able to do this. All it would take is some archangel know-how combined with some hunter ingenuity. 

“These bindings. Will they affect Cas too?” Sam asked curiously. 

“They will, but I can help him work around the limitations,” Gabriel assured him. 

“Great. So we will add more to this list as we think of it. Now. Weapons. Can we get more archangel blades like yours?” Sam asked realizing that there was a difference between them and regular angel blades from the way Gabriel always differentiated when he talked about them. 

“No can do Sam-a-lam. There is only one in existence per archangel and they can only be summoned by the archangel. Even if we could steal another one, it would be called back to its rightful owner. Angel blades will hurt him though, even if they won’t kill him.”

“Okay. So you have your archangel blade and the rest of us have regular angel blades. Since we have a solid plan why don’t we just go for a kill run instead of waiting to get the rings and trapping him,” Sam asked hopefully. 

“Well beyond the fact that I would rather not kill my brother if I can help it? There is the fact that we need to get you trained to fight, teach Cassie how to get around the limitations that will be in place, and it’s always good to have a backup plan. Even if we go in there to kill, we should still have the cage open just in case we can’t get a killing blow.”

Sam winced. He had pretty much forgotten that they were planning the demise of Gabriel’s own brother until he was forcibly reminded. He couldn’t blame Gabriel for his reluctance. If their situations were reversed and Dean had gone bad, he would be much more willing to lock him up somewhere than kill him too. “Ok so we lock him back up if we can and only kill him as a last resort.” 

Gabriel reached out and took his hand. “Thank you for understanding Sam. No matter what he’s done, he is still my brother, and I’m glad you don’t think less of me for that.”

Sam pulled Gabriel’s hand to his lips and kissed it. “I couldn’t think less of you for doing exactly what I would do in your place.”

Gabriel got up and pulled Sam to standing with him before leading him to their bedroom and damn if he didn’t love the sound of that. He grinned when he saw that Sam had moved his stuff in there, presumably when he went to get the pen and paper. Sam sat down on the bed and Gabriel immediately straddled his lap pulling him into a kiss while pushing him back so they were lying on the bed. 

Gabriel, once again started unbuttoning Sam’s shirt as he kissed him. The bottom half of the buttons still broken since Gabriel didn’t want to waste the grace to fix it just yet. Once Sam’s shirt was removed Gabriel sat up and pulled his own shirt over his head while Sam’s hand followed it up his stomach and chest, running over the thin wiry muscle that filled Gabriel’s perfect body. Gabriel stayed upright for a few minutes, letting Sam’s hands explore while he rolled his hips over Sam’s. Before long Sam’s hands were trailing back down to undo Gabriel’s jeans and the archangel shucked them off, pulling Sam’s along with them. 

He slid back into place over the hunter leaning down to kiss him deeply again while reaching down and wrapping both of their cocks in his hand and pumping slowly pulling deep moans from both of them as Gabriel’s lips moved to Sam’s neck. Last time had been much quicker than he would have liked and he was going to take his time this time and worship every inch of Sam’s body. Once he was finished with Sam’s neck he set out to mapping the rest of the hunter with his lips and tongue moving down over his chest and stomach and sides. 

Both of his hands were now moving in the wake of his lips, caressing every bit of the bronze skin beneath him and leaving both of their cocks achingly untouched. He kissed and licked over Sam’s hips before continuing down his thighs and calves, moving back up the other leg once he reached to bottom. He’d had to slap Sam’s hand away from his aching erection a few times, but he made it worth the wait as, once he reached the top of Sam’s leg again he ran his tongue roughly up the underside of the hunter’s dick, all the way to the tip, tasting the pre-cum there. He swirled his tongue around the top before sucking Sam all the way down and swallowing around him. 

“Oh…God…Gabriel…” Sam panted as his hand tangled in the archangel’s hair. Gabriel moved back up slowly, dancing his tongue over all the sensitive spots as he reached a hand between the hunter’s legs and started opening him with one finger. He found Sam’s prostate and Sam bucked up into his mouth with a keening moan, using the hand in Gabriel’s hair to press him all the way down. Gabriel just kept his mouth and finger working until he pressed a second finger into the hunter and began pumping them. He could tell that Sam was close even before the hunter said, “Fuck…Gabe…I’m…I’m gonna…gonna cum…” he moaned as he half-hearted tried to pull Gabriel away. Gabriel ignored his efforts though. He wanted to taste his hunter, so he just started pumping his fingers harder, adding the third as he took Sam deep and swallowed around him and Sam cried his name as he spilled himself in the back of Gabriel’s throat.

Gabriel’s fingers never slowed their pace, even as Sam’s cock was pulsing his mouth, and once Sam was finished, and he had swallowed every drop he flipped Sam over to his stomach and the hunter quickly got his knees under him. Gabriel lined himself up and pressed slowly in, pausing once he was fully seated to pull Sam up so that his back was flush with Gabriel’s chest and the archangel began kissing and licking over Sam’s neck and shoulders as he moved in him and his hands ran lovingly over the hunter’s chest and stomach. “Love you Sammy…more than life,” he whispered. 

Sam raised his arms behind him and turned to kiss Gabriel deeply. “Love you too Gabe…just as much,” he whispered back as they moved slowly together. It wasn’t long before Sam’s cock was hard and leaking again so one of Gabriel’s hands moved down to stroke it just as slowly as the other continued its path over Sam’s body, holding him tightly against Gabriel. 

Eventually though, Gabriel couldn’t hold back anymore and started moving faster, pulling his hips back and snapping them forward again, pulling heavy moans from both of them. “God…Gabe…faster…harder…” Sam panted and Gabriel complied, pounding into him, his lips over Sam’s neck and shoulders getting rougher and more insistent as he found himself reaching the edge and he stroked Sam faster until he slammed deep one last time and came hard in Sam’s ass, the feeling of that pushing Sam over the edge with him. 

Once they were spent Gabriel sat back on his heels, still holding Sam tightly who was now leaning slightly back against him. He buried his face in Sam’s neck, still running his hands over the hunter’s body and he felt one of Sam’s hands on his head and the other one tracing over his legs. “I never thought I would get so lucky as to have this,” Gabriel whispered as he nuzzled against the hunter and pressed soft kisses to his neck. 

“I think I’m the lucky one, Gabriel, and I’m never giving you up,” Sam whispered back. 

He felt Gabriel grin as he said, “You better not,” before lying them down and pulling the thick blanket over them, curling up to Sam’s side.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Gabriel waited in bed until Sam woke up. He was nearly healed so he was sleeping less, but there was no place he would rather be than curled up next to his hunter. When Sam woke, he immediately gave Gabriel a sleepy kiss. “Morning Gabe,” he said yawning and stretching. 

Gabriel grinned happily. “Morning Samshine. Breakfast?”

“You bet,” Sam said as he pulled himself out of bed and grabbed some pants, deciding not to bother with a shirt while it was just them. Seeing that, Gabriel decided to follow his lead and forewent the shirt as well. It would be better since Gabriel planned to work Sam hard after breakfast. Gabriel also made a lean breakfast this morning. It wouldn’t do to have all that fat and grease on Sam’s stomach during their workout. 

Once breakfast was finished Gabriel grinned evilly and said, “Ok Samsquatch. Let’s go get you in fighting shape.”

Sam gladly followed Gabriel out to the clearing in the garden and first Gabriel warmed them up by showing Sam some exercises for balance and flexibility. “Like this?” Sam asked as he got into the first position with his left foot flat against his right knee and his arms held out to his sides. 

Gabriel went over and ran his hands over Sam’s naked torso, straightening him in places before sliding his arms down so he wasn’t using them for balance. “There you go,” he said approvingly, admiring the hunter’s body as much as his form. 

Sam’s lips quirked into a smile. “Was all that really necessary?” 

“Nope,” Gabriel said with a grin. “But learning to tune out distractions is always a good lesson,” he added smugly. 

“Seems like someone else could use that lesson too,” Sam teased. 

“I can tune out distractions perfectly well when I want to,” Gabriel said with a wink before moving on to the next exercise. After they had gone through ten of those Gabriel said, “Ok next step. Teaching you how to dodge without throwing yourself about like a spastic monkey.”

Sam laughed at Gabriel wording and couldn’t help but wonder if that’s really what he looked like. “Ok, teach me oh great one.”

Gabriel laughed along with him and proceeded to show Sam how to move his body as little as possible to avoid the blow and once Sam had the hang of the basics they started sparring, Gabriel pulling himself back to Sam’s level so they could actually get something out of this other than the hunter landing on his ass every ten seconds. 

Six hours later, Sam called a halt. “I need a break Gabriel.”

“Lucifer isn’t going to give you breaks, Sam,” Gabriel said pointedly. 

“Well if the fight with Lucifer lasts six hours feel free to say I told you so,” Sam huffed leaning over with his hands on his knees. “I am human, you know.”

Gabriel gave him a sheepish smile. He hadn’t realized how long they had been at it, but he couldn’t resist one last push. “Sorry Sam. I’ll try to remember how fragile you are in the future.”

Sam chuckled. “I’m not Dean you know. You can’t goad me into it like that.”

Gabriel adopted an innocent look. “Why Sammy, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Of course you don’t,” Sam laughed. “What was I thinking?”

“C’mon kiddo. Let’s go get you some lunch,” Gabriel said leading the way back to the house. He made sandwiches for lunch, once again not wanting to put too much on Sam’s stomach after that workout and he pulled Sam to the couch to eat and turned the TV on. 

They settled into a routine the next couple of days. Between breakfast and lunch they worked out. Between lunch and dinner, they curled up in front of the TV, and after dinner they curled up in bed together spending hours making love and cuddling before they fell asleep. 

On the third day, they were eating lunch when Sam’s phone rang. “Hey Sam, we got a case. Dad’s old friend Martin needs some help. You coming?”

Typical Dean. Expecting Sam to come running back without even a token apology. “That depends,” Sam said expectantly. 

“Look Sam. You were right. I was being an ass. Now are you coming or not?” 

“Fine. I’ll be there in about half an hour,” Sam said. It was better than nothing. 

“Why so long? Isn’t Gabriel just snapping you over?” Dean asked impatiently. 

“Yes he is, but we just sat down to lunch and I’m starving so I’m going to finish eating first then I’ll be there,” Sam said firmly. 

“Fine. Just hurry up,” Dean said hanging up as per usual.

Sam turned to Gabriel. “Are you recovered enough for that? I can always just have Dean or Cas pick me up.”

“I’m good Samsquatch. Was just about to suggest getting to work today myself,” he said. 

“Are we…um…going to tell Dean about us?” Sam asked worriedly.

“I have no intention of hiding anything Sam. From him or anyone else,” Gabriel said firmly. 

“It’s just…he will freak,” Sam said softly. 

“I’m not going to be your dirty little secret, Sam. Light of day or not at all,” Gabriel laid down the ultimatum. 

“Okay. Worst case scenario we continue on our own like planned right?” Sam said with a nervous smile. 

“Absolutely kiddo. Don’t worry about your brother. I’ll make sure he doesn’t give you any grief over it,” Gabriel said with a mischievous grin. 

“Don’t hurt him?” Sam asked hopefully. 

“I have plenty of methods of persuasion that don’t involve physical pain, Sammich.”

“Good,” Sam said turning his attention to his food. 

 

They arrived back in the motel room and Gabriel told Dean, “One brother, safe and sound, as promised.” Then he turned to Sam and said, “Just shoot a prayer if you need me,” and then leaned up and kissed him soundly. 

Dean stood there in shock for half a second before he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. “What the hell Sam! You’ll whore yourself out to anything that offers to help?” He knew as soon as it came out of his mouth that he had gone too far, and he knew that even without the irate archangel pinning him against the wall. 

“You have about ten seconds to take that back before I show you just what it means to piss off an archangel,” Gabriel hissed. 

Dean remembered enough of what Cas had said about archangels being heaven’s most terrifying weapon and bringing the most fearsome wrath of heaven, to know that he really didn’t want that, and even as a human he could sense the power and fury rolling off Gabriel so he sucked up his issues with apologies and said quickly, “I’m sorry Sam. I shouldn’t have said that.”

“Damn right you shouldn’t have,” Gabriel growled. 

Sam went up behind Gabriel and put a calming hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay Gabe. I got it.”

Gabriel gave one last shove to Dean before he turned to Sam. “I mean it, Samshine. Just call if you get in trouble okay? I’m gonna go find Cassie and hook him back up.”

“I will Gabriel. I promise,” he said softly before pulling him into another kiss. “Now go,” he said with a chuckle as he slapped the archangel on the ass and Gabriel left with a wink. 

By the time Gabriel had left, Dean had collected himself again and grabbed his bag. “Ready to head out?” he asked nervously. 

“Yeah. Let’s go,” Sam said hoisting his own bag over his shoulder and heading to the car. 

Once they were in the car Dean felt safe enough to broach the subject. “So how long has…um…that…been going on?”

“Since the day after I got there,” Sam said openly, glad that Dean at least seemed to be trying to be nice about it. 

“So is it…you know…serious?” he asked. 

“Very,” Sam said with a smile. 

“I…um…I only ask this because I worry about you Sammy…but are you sure it’s serious for him too?” The last thing Dean wanted to see his brother heartbroken again. He had seen enough of that in his life. 

“Yes Dean. It’s just as serious for him. And before you ask, yes I’m very sure.”

“Right. Okay,” Dean said uncomfortably before changing the subject to tell Sam everything he knew so far about the case. 

“A mental hospital? Really?” Sam asked incredulously. 

“Look I get it. A bunch of loonies seeing monsters isn’t usually something we look into, but this is for Martin,” Dean said defensively. 

Sam sighed, knowing they couldn’t turn their back on another hunter. Especially one their father had owed so much to, even if he was just a shell of his former self. So Sam sat through the interview that proclaimed him insane and annoyingly sat through the examination by the nurse. Then things started going nuts. He was drugged and strapped down, but managed to convince the doctor to give him another chance only to find Dean going nuts. 

It wasn’t until he was strapped down with the wraith bearing down on him that he called for Gabriel. He shoved her against the wall. “Sorry honey. That one’s mine,” he said menacingly as he slapped a hand to her forehead and smote her. 

He immediately cleared the last of the drugs from Sam’s system and looked him over licking his lips. “Mmm. I definitely enjoy seeing you all tied up like that,” he said with a waggle of his eyebrows as he straddled the hunter and kissed him deeply. Sam couldn’t help but chuckle into the kiss. Gabriel pulled back enough to say, “Oh yes. Definitely have to try this one day,” before kissing him again just as Dean barreled into the room. 

“Oh god! My eyes! I don’t need to see that!”

Gabriel could thankfully tell that there wasn’t any heat in his statement and he and Sam both laughed as he slid off the hunter and started untying him. Unfortunately for Dean, that just left his erection plainly visible through his pants and Dean groaned and turned away. By the time he was untied, Sam had himself, thankfully, under control. “You boys want a lift out of here?” Gabriel asked. 

“That would be helpful. Thanks Gabriel,” Sam said and the next thing they knew they were standing by the car. 

“I got rid of the body too, so you’re in the clear,” he told them before turning to Sam. “You coming home tonight or hanging with your brother?” he asked pointedly, making it clear to both of them that Sam’s ‘home’ was with him. 

“Why don’t you come hang with us, and we can head home later?” Sam suggested with a grin. 

Dean no longer had any question of whether it was as serious for Gabriel as it was for Sam after that comment so he grudgingly accepted it. “I don’t know about you two, but I could really use a drink after all that.”


	9. Chapter 9

By the end of the night Dean and Gabriel were getting along well enough for Sam to suggest that Dean come to stay with them between hunts rather than getting a motel by himself. Gabriel was about to hell no, but when he saw the hopeful look on Sam’s face he didn’t have the heart to so he just said, “It’s good with me,” and shrugged. 

Dean was no more immune to Sam’s puppy dog eyes than Gabriel was so he just nodded, “Okay. We’ll give it a shot.”

Gabriel managed to hold in his sigh as he popped them both over there. “I’ll go get Deano set up if you want to crash, Samshine,” Gabriel said expectantly. He wanted to talk to Dean and managed to get that point across to Sam who, after sending him a warning look, agreed and headed to their room. He knew that Gabriel would join him as soon as he was done with Dean and smirked as he decided to give his lover a little show when he got there. 

 

Gabriel led Dean to the guest room, and after his ‘this is the guest room!?’ outburst which Gabriel laughed at they got down to business. “Why did you agree to this Gabriel?” he asked curiously.

“Probably the same reason you did. I want Sam to be happy. And if us getting along makes him happy then we are damn well going to get along. Got it?” the archangel replied firmly. Dean was of the same mind so he had no problem nodding in agreement. “Good. Now. House rules…”

“Rules?!” Dean asked incredulously. 

“Nothing too onerous. No telling anyone where we are, if you figure it out. I’ll make you a door leading to a town so you can go out drinking or whatever, but no guests. You want to get some, go to her place or get a motel,” Gabriel started. 

“Cas?” Dean asked.

“Cas was automatically built into the wards when I hooked him back up and he is always welcome. Maybe you’ll take a page from your brother’s book and cuddle up with your own angel and make everything easier on all of us hmm?” Gabriel said with a waggle of his eyebrows. 

“What? It’s not…Cas isn’t…we aren’t…” Dean stammered. 

“Completely clueless? Yeah. You are, but that’s none of my business,” Gabriel said dismissively before giving Dean the last rule. “And this last one is for your benefit, and maybe Sam’s since I definitely don’t mind an audience, but you might want to knock before coming into our room.” 

Dean grimaced at the thought of watching his brother have sex and just nodded profusely. Gabriel was right. The rules weren’t bad, but he did have one concern. “My car?”

“Will be waiting outside the building I set the door to come out in. I’ll take care of that in the morning,” Gabriel told him. 

“Okay. Thanks Gabriel,” Dean said sincerely and they both knew that he meant for more than the car. It had been a long time since Dean had seen Sam happy, and Gabriel seemed invested in his continued happiness, so for that he would suck it up and play nice. 

 

Gabriel walked into his room to see Sam bent over on his knees in the center of the bed, naked, with three fingers in his ass. “H-holy fuck Sammy,” Gabriel stuttered as his cock went from zero to fuck me now in a millisecond and he snapped his fingers removing his clothes and pushed Sam’s hand out of the way, replacing the hunter’s fingers with his cock as Sam slammed his hips back to meet him halfway pulling a breathy moan from them both. “Shit Sammy…so fucking beautiful,” he gasped as he slid slowly in and out of the tight heat. 

He kept one hand firmly on Sam’s hip guiding him back into him with every thrust while the other reached around and started stroking Sam, who was more than ready for him. Gabriel gradually picked up his pace and leaned down to press kisses over Sam’s back. Once he felt himself getting close to the edge, he whispered huskily, “Cum for me Sammy,” and that was all it took for Sam to spill over pulling Gabriel with him. They collapsed in a heap on the bed and Gabriel couldn’t help but think that he should try playing nice more often if it got him a reward like that. 

 

The next morning Dean was woken by the smell of food and headed to the kitchen to see Gabriel cooking while Sam was washing dishes. He blinked for a moment at the sight, and again when Sam dried his hands and slid behind Gabriel pulling him tight and kissing his neck while the archangel was flipping pancakes. It was all so…domestic. 

Dean slid sleepily into his chair at the table, just in time for Sam to slide a plate in front of him as Gabriel finished the last pancake and they all sat down for breakfast. “So what is there to do around here?” Dean asked. 

“Red door leads to the town, I set it up on the bottom floor of an apartment building, otherwise there’s the TV. Video games are in the cabinet underneath. Or you could just explore the grounds,” Gabriel told him. 

Dean caught the singular form of that so he asked, “What are you guys gonna do?” 

“We usually work out after breakfast. If you’re gonna be helping us with this apocalypse thing it wouldn’t hurt you to get in fighting shape too though if you want to join us,” Sam offered. 

Dean snorted. “My fighting shape is just fine thanks.”

Sam and Gabriel shared smirks before Sam said, “I’ll tell you what. You beat me and I won’t ask again.” He had only had less than a week with Gabriel, but he’d already had the fundamentals down, and Gabriel was a good teacher so he had improved in leaps and bounds and was confident that he could easily take his brother down now, for all that they were evenly matched before. 

Dean, of course, couldn’t help but rise to the challenge. “Deal,” he said and they quickly finished their breakfasts and Dean followed them out to the garden. 

Gabriel snapped up a chair and sat back to watch the show, short as it was. Dean threw a punch and Sam ducked under it and slid behind him getting him in a choke hold. “Okay. Lucky shot. Best two out of three,” Dean grumbled. 

Dean threw a punch and a kick at the same time and Sam turned sideways and leaned forward to avoid the punch while grabbing Dean’s leg and jerking him off his feet. “C’mon Dean. I thought you could beat me,” Sam taunted and Dean just charged at his brother who spun harmlessly out of the way causing Dean to face plant. 

“What the hell?” Dean asked. 

Sam and Gabriel both burst out laughing. “I’ll tell you what Deano. How about you watch today and maybe I’ll let you join us tomorrow,” Gabriel said through his laughter. 

Dean narrowed his eyes suspiciously but went and sat in the chair and watched Gabriel lead Sam through a bunch of exercises and he rolled his eyes. When they started sparring after that though he was entranced. Who knew the archangel could move like that? And when the hell had Sammy gotten so fast and graceful? If four days of Gabriel’s teaching could do that then Dean would be an idiot not to jump on that bandwagon and told them so when they broke for lunch. 

When Gabriel started pulling out cooking ingredients and Sam went to the sink to wash dishes Dean again looked on confused. “Can’t you just snap up food and snap the dishes clean?”

Gabriel shrugged. “I could, sure. But I enjoy cooking.”

“And I like doing the dishes while he cooks. It’s…nice,” Sam said with a smile. “He does the rest of the cleaning and stuff by snap.”

They spent the time between lunch and dinner just hanging out and after dinner, Sam and Gabriel made their way to their bedroom and Dean said incredulously, “You’re going to bed already?”

Gabriel turned back and said, “Nobody said anything about going to sleep yet,” adding a wink for the older hunter and Dean just shuddered and didn’t ask any more questions. 

 

Sam had something different planned for tonight though. Gabriel and Dean were getting along so well that he felt the need to reward the archangel, so he was going to try something he had never done before. When they fell into bed, Sam shifted them so that he was on top of Gabriel, earning him a raised eyebrow, but Sam just smirked and kissed him passionately, sliding his hands under the archangel’s shirt before lifting him up to slide it off and removing his own shirt. He leaned back down and started moving over Gabriel’s neck and Gabriel hummed appreciatively. 

Sam moved down over Gabriel’s chest and then his stomach and Gabriel was eagerly awaiting what was coming as soon as he realized where this was going. Sam on the other hand was getting nervous as he undid Gabriel’s pants and slid them off, leaving his boxers in place for now. He pressed his lips tentatively against the bulge there and Gabriel’s breath hitched. He could tell that Sam was hesitating though. “Sam…you don’t have to…”

“I want to,” Sam assured him. “I’ve just…never…”

Gabriel nodded understandingly. “Take your time Samshine,” he said even though it might kill him if Sam didn’t do something soon. Sam mouthed along the outline, hot breath bleeding right through Gabriel’s silk boxers as the archangel took every bit of willpower he had to stay still. Finally, Sam slid the boxers off and licked uncertainly up Gabriel’s length pulling a moan from the archangel. That seemed to give Sam a little more confidence as he did that again harder getting the same reaction. Gabriel’s hands were fisted in the sheets and his breath was coming in short pants as Sam experimented with kisses and licks all along Gabriel’s shaft until the archangel couldn’t take anymore. “I know I said take your time Sammy…but please…” he whined. 

Sam took a deep breath and took the plunge, finally wrapping his lips around Gabriel’s aching cock and sucking him down getting a keening moan from the relieved archangel. “Oh…god…yes…” he cried out, spurring Sam on as he really started enjoying himself. 

Once he was getting into it he felt the archangel push a tube of lube into his hand and his eyes widened and he pulled off to ask, “Are you sure Gabriel?”

“Fuck yes Sammy…fuck me…” he panted. If Sam could go outside of his comfort zone for Gabriel’s pleasure, then it would only be fair for Gabriel to do the same. Sam took Gabriel back in his mouth, taking him all the way down and swallowing around him and Gabriel couldn’t help the hand that tangled in Sam’s hair at that as he felt a finger slide into his ass. It took Sam a minute to find the sweet spot, but find it he did and Gabriel tightened his hand in Sam’s hair and cried out something that Sam could just recognize as Enochian. 

Gabriel had never bottomed before. He never trusted anyone enough to, but this was incredible. He barely managed to gasp out, “Shit…Sammy…I’m…coming…” before he spilled over in the hunter’s mouth. Sam figured in for a penny in for a pound so he gleefully swallowed every drop as he slid the second finger into the archangel, sliding back up to kiss Gabriel deeply as he worked on scissoring him open. Gabriel moaned at the taste of himself in Sam’s mouth as he ground himself down harder on the fingers that were now hitting his prostate with every push. 

By the time the third finger was inserted he was hard and leaking again while Sam kissed all over his neck and chest. “God…Sam…ready…in me…please…” he begged. 

Sam didn’t need to be told twice and he lined himself up and began slowly sliding in. This was a first for both of them and they were both taken off guard at how incredible it felt. Sam paused once he was all the way in, both to give Gabriel a chance to get used to the feel and to keep himself from blowing too soon. It didn’t last long before Gabriel bucked his hips. “Fuck Sam…move…please…” 

Sam obliged him and pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in making Gabriel cry out for more. Sam knew he wasn’t going to last long at all so reached down and started pumping Gabriel’s cock in time with his thrusts and Gabriel was rapidly coming undone too. He was very close to the edge when he realized that he wasn’t going to be able to keep any kind of control when he came. “Shit…Sam…close…your eyes…” he warned as he slapped his own hand over Sam’s eyes as his grace exploded from his body while he came with a cry and he could feel Sam spilling inside him too. 

Once he had managed to gather his grace back in he removed his hand from Sam’s eyes and the hunter collapsed on top of him, both of them breathless. “Holy…crap…Sammy,” Gabriel panted. “That was…wow.”

“You’re…telling me,” Sam panted out himself as he managed to shift himself to Gabriel’s side. It was a few minutes before Gabriel had enough control of his shaking hands to snap them clean.


	10. Chapter 10

Once their breathing was under control, Sam asked, “What was that about?” 

Gabriel chuckled. “That was me losing control of my grace,” he said amused, but he could see that Sam wanted a little more of an explanation. “Might have something to do with losing the last of my ‘innocence’ so to speak. 

Sam laughed. “Innocent? You?” he asked incredulously before he suddenly stopped as he realized what Gabriel meant. “You mean…you never…that was the first time you…”

“Yup,” Gabriel said unashamed. “Never trusted anyone enough to go there before,” he said with a shrug. 

“But you…and I…you didn’t…” 

Gabriel laughed. He seemed to have broken his hunter. He leaned up and tried to kiss Sam out of his stupor. “So how does it feel to have deflowered an archangel, kiddo?” he asked through his laughter. 

“You had…you know…had sex before me though right?” Ten minutes ago Sam wouldn’t have doubted the answer to that for a second, but now he wasn’t so sure. 

“Oh most definitely,” Gabriel said still chuckling a bit. “Men…women…not all of them human either.”

Sam screwed up his nose distastefully and Gabriel got a hint at what he was thinking. “Oh they were all humanoid. Just not entirely human. Gods, Godesses, gorgons, werewolves, vampires, etc.”

“Vampires? Really? Didn’t they try to drink your blood or anything?” Sam asked.

“Nah. Angel blood is poisonous to vamps. Turned out other bodily fluids are too. Who knew?” Gabriel said with a sheepish shrug and Sam broke down into helpless laughter. 

“So you…literally…fuck them to death?” he gasped out through his laughter. 

“Gotta admit. It’s a good way to go,” he said laughing along with the hunter. 

“God Gabriel…you’re priceless,” he managed to get out. “From now on…leave the vamp killing…to me though.”

“Of course, my Samshine.”

Once he had managed to stop laughing the magnitude of what just happened managed to hit him. In billions of years, Gabriel had never trusted anyone to do what they had just done. He didn’t even have words to express how much that meant to him, so he didn’t bother trying. He just held Gabriel tighter and said a simple and completely inadequate, “Thank you.”

“I’m yours, my sweet Sammy. Completely and forever,” Gabriel whispered.

“And I’m yours, Gabriel. For as long as I exist,” Sam replied. 

Gabriel very nearly asked Sam to bond with him then and there, but managed to hold himself back. He wouldn’t do that to Sam. Not while there was still a chance that he might not make it through this whole apocalypse thing. If he had to die to protect Sam, so be it, but he couldn’t risk taking Sam with him. They lay there in silence just enjoying each other’s presence until they drifted off to sleep.

 

When Dean was roused by the smell of food the next morning, he plopped down at the table. “Do I want to know what that light show was about last night?” he asked tentatively. 

“It was…” That was as far as Gabriel got before a wet soapy hand slapped over his mouth. 

“No Dean. You don’t want to know,” Sam said quickly, followed by “Ow!” as Gabriel bit his hand. 

“Spoilsport,” the archangel pouted. 

“Thank you Sam,” Dean said sincerely. 

“You never let me have any fun,” Gabriel complained. 

“Have your fun with someone who isn’t as likely to pull an angel blade out of his ass,” Sam said with a chuckle. 

Gabriel tilted his head and in a perfect imitation of Cas said, “That would be a rather uncomfortable place to keep an angel blade.”

Both hunters blinked at him for a moment before they both broke into helpless laughter, followed quickly by Gabriel. Sam rested his forehead on Gabriel’s shoulder, laughing too hard to hold it up. “God Gabe…I love you,” he choked out through his laughter. 

“Love you too, Sammykins,” Gabriel replied turning to kiss the hunter’s cheek. 

Once breakfast was on the table Dean said, “So I got a call last night. Our old babysitter has a poltergeist problem.”

“Which babysitter?” Sam asked. They had a lot growing up. 

“Donna,” Dean told him. 

“The lady in Massachusetts?”

“That’s the one.”

“I really liked her,” Sam said. 

“Yeah. Me too. I figured waiting until morning wouldn’t be a big problem if we can take angel air to get there?” Dean asked Gabriel hopefully.

“Do I look like a taxi service to you?” Gabriel asked, but couldn’t keep a straight face for long enough to pull it off. “What town?” 

“Housatonic,” they said in unison. 

Gabriel snapped his fingers. “The door now leads there and your car will be waiting.” They both started to get up but Gabriel grabbed both of their wrists and pulled them back down. “After breakfast. I went to all the trouble to cook this meal and you’re both going to eat it before you go running off.”

Sam chuckled and Dean just rolled his eyes and said a sarcastic, “Yes mom.”

Gabriel suddenly had breasts and long hair. “That’s a good boy,” he/she said in a high voice, making them both laugh again. 

“God Gabe. Please. Turn back,” Sam begged.

“But why?” 

“Because I’m not kissing you goodbye like that,” Sam managed to get out. 

“Oh fine,” he said as he turned back into himself. 

They finished eating and headed out but Sam found himself calling Gabriel by that evening. 

 

Gabriel appeared in what seemed to be a teenage boy’s bedroom and raised a curious eyebrow at the sight in front of him. “New look Sammy? Gotta say, I like the old one better. I kinda feel like a perv right now actually,” he said amused. 

“It wasn’t exactly my idea,” Sam said annoyed. 

“What…you mean…you got bodysnatched!” Gabriel said as he collapsed on the bed in laughter. “God Sammy…you’re priceless…this is hilarious,” he gasped out through his guffaws. 

“This isn’t as funny as you think it is Gabriel,” Sam said with his arms crossed. 

“Oh believe me. I know funny. And this is funny.”

“Oh really? Then answer me this hot shot. Do I have to be the one in my body to say yes to Lucifer?” Sam asked pointedly and the laughter was cut off abruptly and Gabriel lost all color. 

“Fuck,” he breathed out. 

“Exactly. So help me fix this would you?” 

“On it,” he said quickly as they disappeared and reappeared in a different motel room than Sam remembered and Gabriel stalked up to Sam’s body and grabbed the kid by the front of the shirt and hoisted him up. “Fix this. Now,” he growled.

“Gabriel what are you doing? Who’s this?” he asked gesturing to the teenage body that Sam was currently inhabiting. 

“That,” he said pointing at the teenager, “is Sam.”

“Um…Gabriel…Sam is right in front of you,” Dean said carefully like he was afraid Gabriel had lost his mind. 

“I’m an archangel Dean, and I know Sam’s soul like the back of my hand, and this,” he said shaking the kid a bit, “Is not Sam.”

“Angels aren’t real,” the person in Sam’s body spat and Dean was convinced. 

“The hell they aren’t kid. What you believe in demons but not angels? How dense can you be?” Gabriel asked heatedly. 

Dean ignored the fact that he had felt the same before Cas came into their lives and just latched onto the other part of what Gabriel said, “Demons?” 

“I can smell the demon all over him. Who are you working with and do they know you’re in Sam’s body?”

“I don’t know what you are but Belphegore will take care of you,” the kid said smugly. 

“Then call him here and let’s see who’s afraid of who, hmm?” Gabriel challenged him.

Suddenly there was a fifth person in the room. “Is it done?” 

Gabriel turned with an evil grin and the demon gasped and tried to smoke out, but Gabriel just clenched a hand and the demon huddled over in his meatsuit. “I don’t think so, little demon. You’ve pissed off the wrong archangel,” Gabriel hissed.

The kid in Sam’s body nearly wet himself as he watched Gabriel completely subdue the demon he had placed all his hopes in. “What business do you have here archangel?” the demon asked hoping to find a way out of this mess. 

“Sam Winchester is mine. That is my business. Now tell your spineless servant here to return him to his own body immediately.”

“Yes Gary. Do what he says,” Belphegore gasped out, hoping that by obeying he would be allowed to leave with his life. 

“I…I’ll need the ingredients,” he stammered.

Gabriel snapped his fingers on the hand that wasn’t holding the demon and everything he needed appeared. “Now do it,” he spat, before turning back to the demon. “And now what to do with you,” he said thoughtfully. 

“I did what you asked,” he said pleadingly. 

“True, but I can’t really have you running to my brother and telling him about me either. So…” he twisted his closed fist and a black cloud poured out of the possessed woman and exploded, making the kid in Sam’s body squeak in fear. Gabriel then snapped his fingers and turned to Dean, since Sam was occupied undoing the spell. “She will wake up in her bed with no memory of being possessed.”

“Thanks Gabriel,” Dean said sincerely as they turned to watch the spell. 

As soon as it was finished Gary tried to run out the door, but Gabriel snapped his fingers again and the kid’s back was against the wall a few feet in the air. “Did I dismiss you yet?” Gabriel asked cruelly. 

“I…I’m…I’m sorry,” the kid said tears running down his cheeks. “Please don’t kill me.”

He felt Sam’s hand on his shoulder but he ignored it. He wasn’t planning to hurt the kid. Just scare him away from all this demon crap. “If you were a few years older you would feel the full force of my wrath, but trust me kid. I will be watching, and if you keep consorting with demons you’re gonna have a hell of an eighteenth birthday present. Understand?” 

“Yes! I won’t do it again! I swear!” he cried as he did wet himself this time and Gabriel let him down with a growled, “Go!”

As soon as he was gone, Gabriel turned to Sam and asked, “Ok…now can I laugh?” 

Sam chuckled at that and said a weary, “If you must.”


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning at breakfast Gabriel brought up the elephant in the room. “Ok so now that everything else is reasonably settled, we need to get to work on the apocalypse issue,” Gabriel said. 

“What were you thinking?” Sam asked. 

“Well the work we do in the mornings is just as important if you’re gonna help me fight Lucifer, so I was thinking after lunch, I’ll beat the bushes and see what I can find out about the horsemen, assuming I can trust Deano not to destroy my house while I’m gone,” Gabriel suggested. 

“So we’re going with that plan after all?” Dean asked. Last he knew they were looking for something better. 

“Yeah. We got most of the kinks ironed out. Sam can fill you in later. The problem is going to be tracking them down. They aren’t exactly in the yellow pages.”

“Ok. So what can we do?” Dean asked. He hated sitting on his hands while other people did the heavy lifting. 

“Same thing you always do, of course. Hunt. If you run across anything horseman like, shoot a prayer. Taking them on alone is too risky.”

“So what? We call you and then you bustle us off to safety like good little children?” Dean asked sarcastically. 

“With pestilence, absolutely. Just being in the same vicinity of him can make you deathly ill. I might be open to discussion with famine though if you can manage to control yourselves,” Gabriel said firmly. 

“We got it, Gabriel,” Sam interjected before an argument could start. Dean shot him a pissy look, but kept his mouth shut. 

“Great! So let’s go get to work,” Gabriel said since everyone was finished with breakfast by then and led them out to the garden. 

Sam started going through his exercises while Gabriel taught them to Dean, with far less touching of course. Once he was finished, Gabriel snapped him up an opponent to spar with while he worked with Dean trying to get him up to Sam’s level. He assumed that they would work, at least some of the time, in the afternoons while he was gone. Dean was competitive enough that he would want to catch up as quickly as possible. 

After lunch he kissed Sam and headed out. It was just a couple hours later that Cas showed up to tell them about Anna going back in time to kill their parents and they immediately headed out. No one thought to tell Gabriel. 

Sam thought about it once they were back in 1978, but realized it wouldn’t matter. Due to the vagaries of time travel they could get back before he got home anyway. They were very glad that Cas was powered up again though, otherwise they may not have made it. Once Michael had shoved them back to their own time, they realized that only two hours had passed so Cas took them back to Gabriel’s to find a pacing archangel. 

“Where the hell have you been?” He growled. 

“1978,” Dean said with a shrug not seeing how it was a big deal. 

“And you didn’t think to tell me? How long would it have sent to send a quick prayer. ‘hey Gabriel. Heading back in time. Be home soon.’ See! Quick!”

“Well we’re home now,” Sam said attempting to placate his lover. 

“Do you have any idea what I went through when you just suddenly winked out of existence!” Gabriel yelled. “I swear to my father Sam Winchester, if you ever worry me like that again I will trap you in an alternate dimension filled with nothing but padded rooms for the rest of eternity!” Sam could see the problem now and fought to keep his lips from forming a smile. “And you!” he turned to Cas. “You didn’t see fit to let me know either! You should have known that I would stop being able to sense him!”

“I apologize brother. You are correct. I should have informed you,” Cas said looking down guiltily. 

Sam grabbed Gabriel’s arm and started steering him towards the bedroom, hoping to save Cas from further tongue-lashing, Gabriel ranting the whole way. Once they were safely in their room, Sam shut him up with a kiss and it was like a gear flipped in Gabriel’s brain as he was suddenly latched onto the hunter for dear life. Sam only slightly stumbled when Gabriel’s legs latched around his waist and he was suddenly holding the archangel up and he was kissed senseless. 

Sam knew that their decision not to tell Gabriel that he had died was a good one, but he was beginning to wonder if he would die again from lack of oxygen when Gabriel suddenly released him moving his lips to Sam’s neck, pressing desperate needy kisses over everything he could reach and snapped his fingers removing all their clothes while muttering, “Stupid oaf. Never ever do that to me again.”

“I won’t Gabriel. I’m sorry,” Sam promised as he carried Gabriel over to the bed and managed to somehow lay them down without incident despite the fact that Gabriel wouldn’t let him go. Once they were lying down his grip loosened enough to allow Sam to move down slightly pressing soft reassuring kisses over his neck and chest as Gabriel slowly relaxed under his ministrations. 

By the time Sam had moved down far enough to take the archangel in his mouth, Gabriel was panting heavily and needing more. He slid the bottle of lube into Sam’s hand and said, “Take me Sammy…please…need to feel you.”

Sam didn’t need to be told twice as he slicked up his fingers. Just as he was sliding the first one in there was a knock on the door, but Sam could tell by Gabriel’s hand in his hair that he didn’t want him to stop so he didn’t, even as Dean called out, “Gabriel will you tell Cas you’re not going to cut his power again?” 

“You…Oh! Fuck! Sam!” Gabriel moaned loudly having been in the midst of shouting through the door at the time. “You’re good Cassie…Yes! Sammy!” He was overcome with another moan. “Talk later!” he yelled out the door as Sam inserted a second finger, having kept his mouth moving on Gabriel’s cock through the entire exchange.

 

On the other side of the door, Dean rushed away a bright red, a confused Cas right behind him. “What are they doing?” Cas asked curiously. 

“They’re…” Dean trailed off suddenly having a great idea. If he was going to take Gabriel’s suggestion to heart then Cas needed to learn about stuff like this and it would serve Gabriel right for upsetting him so much. “Why don’t you pop in there, invisible, and see?”

“Gabriel will still be able to sense me,” Cas pointed out. 

“Then if he wants you to leave he’ll tell you to,” Dean countered. He would bet money that Gabriel was an exhibitionist anyway and wouldn’t mind at all. As long as Sam didn’t see him, he would be fine. And if he wasn’t then Dean would take the blame. 

So Cas popped into the couple’s bedroom and tilted his head curiously at what he saw. Gabriel immediately looked over at him and winked before turning his attention back to what they were doing. Sam still had only two finger’s pumping in Gabriel’s ass and he moaned, “Shit…Sammy…more…please,” he begged bucking his hips up as the hunter swallowed around his length and slid a third finger in. 

It was very shortly after that, when Gabriel couldn’t wait any longer. “In me Sam…please…fuck me.”

That’s when Cas realized that he was watching sex, but since Gabriel obviously didn’t mind him being there and he was curious about the act, particularly between two men, he continued watching as Sam removed his mouth from Gabriel’s dick and lined himself up, pressing forward slowly as he kissed Gabriel deeply. “Oh…shit Sam…feels so good…” he moaned partially for his brother’s benefit as Sam started moving slowly inside him. 

Gabriel took a chance and whispered lowly in Sam’s ear, “We have a watcher. Let’s show him how good sex can be.”

Sam stopped moving for a minute. There was no doubt who the watcher was since the door hadn’t opened and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that, but between his cock buried in the tight heat of Gabriel’s ass and the archangel’s cry of, “Don’t stop…please…more…” he suddenly couldn’t find it in himself to care as he drew his hips back slowly and snapped them forward causing Gabriel to cry out, “Fuck yes! Sam!” 

Sam continued that move, slowly, drawing it out as much as possible and Cas looked down curiously at the tent in his own pants before looking back to the action. “Shit Sam…harder…faster…please…” Gabriel begged and Sam complied, knowing that he wasn’t going to last much longer anyway as he picked up the pace and took hold of Gabriel’s dripping cock, jerking it in time with his thrusts. “So close…gonna…cum…Sam!” Gabriel cried as he spilled over. 

“God…Gabe!” Sam cried as he followed him, slamming hard and deep one last time as he filled Gabriel’s ass with his cum. He leaned down and kissed Gabriel again and said, “So damn good. I love you Gabriel.”

“I love you, Samshine. Forever,” Gabriel said kissing the hunter one more time before Sam slowly pulled his softening cock out and slid to the side and pulled Gabriel close. 

“Our watcher still here?” Sam whispered softly. 

“Just left,” Gabriel replied. “Little Cassie got his first boner,” he snickered. 

“What do you think the chances are that he asks Dean to help him with it?” Sam asked with a chuckle of his own.


	12. Chapter 12

Cas appeared back in the living room standing a little uncomfortably. Dean looked over at him and nearly sprayed his drink out of his nose, his eyes drawn to Cas’ straining pants. “I seem to have developed a bit of a problem,” Cas said evenly. 

“I…um…can see that,” Dean said, not taking his eyes of the ‘problem’.

“I am unsure how to resolve it,” Cas said hopefully. 

“Are…are you…um…asking me to help you?” Dean asked, his mouth watering at the idea. He had been giving it some thought since Gabriel had mentioned and realized that yeah. He had been clueless. So he would help, if that’s what Cas wanted, but only if he really understood what he was asking for. 

“If you would be so kind.”

“You realize that it’s kind of…intimate...and all right?” Dean asked. 

“I understand if you would rather not, but I would not mind being…intimate…with you Dean,” Cas said as if he were discussing the weather, but that was good enough for Dean who grabbed Cas’ hand and led him to his room. 

He closed the door behind them and asked one more time, “You sure about this Cas?”

“I am sure,” Cas said and Dean dropped to his knees in front of the angel and he suddenly heard a voice in his head. 

“If you’re doing what I suspect you might be, make sure you close your eyes when he comes. He won’t have enough control to keep his grace from exploding.”

“Thanks Gabriel,” Dean grumbled as he fumbled with the button on Cas’ pants. He really hated dress pants. He finally got them undone and slid them down enough to free the angel’s cock and he licked lightly over the tip as Cas shuddered and stumbled a bit. Dean bit back his chuckle and said, “Might want to lie down,” as he shuffled them the few steps to the bed and Cas did as requested and Dean leaned over him. He could already feel himself getting hard, but he had no intention of fucking Cas. Not this time. He would help him with his ‘problem’ and if Cas wanted more another time they would have to see. 

This wasn’t exactly Dean’s first time sucking cock. No one really knew that he was bi, but he did occasionally pick up a guy instead of a girl. It had been a long time though. Not that Cas would notice if he was a little rusty. He positioned himself back over the angel’s now leaking cock and gave another lick to the tip and Cas’ hips bucked up instinctively. Dean smiled and swirled his tongue around the top, pulling a moan from the seraph before taking him all the way in his mouth. 

Cas had been curious as to why Sam and Gabriel had been making such noises, but if it felt as good as this, then he could definitely understand why. It was as if they were pulling from him against his will. Cas fisted his hands in the sheets and unconsciously lifted his hips. Dean’s tongue was dancing over all the most sensitive areas even as his head was bobbing up and down and his cheeks were hollowed out from the suction. “Something…is…happening…” Cas panted out nervously. 

“Just let it happen,” Dean muttered quickly before putting his mouth back to work. It was only a few seconds later that Dean felt Cas tense up and he screwed his eyes shut as the warm salty liquid hit the back of his throat and bright light flashed through the room and he eagerly swallowed everything the seraph was spurting. 

“Dean? Are you alright? I’m so sorry!” Cas said worriedly. 

“I’m fine Cas. I closed my eyes. It’s all good,” Dean assured him and Cas relaxed again. 

Dean slid out of the bed and Cas’ eyes immediately caught his own not so little ‘problem’.

“Would you like me to help you with yours as well?” Cas asked him curiously. 

“I…um…” how the hell was Dean supposed to say no to that. “Only if you want to,” he said. 

Cas pulled him back to the bed and Dean laid down on his back as the angel undid his pants and slid them down. “I apologize for my lack of practice in such things.”

“It’s okay Cas. I don’t mind you practicing on me,” Dean said trying to keep a straight face. Cas could practice on him anytime he wanted. It only took Dean a moment to realize that Cas didn’t have a gag reflex as he swallowed him all the way down. “Yes!” Dean cried out. “Just like that Cas,” he directed and Cas’s head began bobbing. He hadn’t really been paying too much attention to what Dean had been doing, being so lost in the sensations, but he had remembered Dean’s tongue moving and the suction so Cas copied it as best he could, which was pretty good if Dean’s reactions were anything to go by. 

The hunter had a hand in Cas’ hair as he thrust into his warm mouth moaning. He consciously bit back the word ‘god’ knowing that the angel didn’t like it and said, “Shit…Cas…So close…I’m gonna…gonna cum…” he panted out, hoping that Cas would know to move if he didn’t want to take it, because he sure didn’t have the will-power to move him. The seraph either didn’t know or didn’t care, because he didn’t stop and soon enough Dean was coming in his mouth, and Cas swallowed every drop. 

Cas soon got up from the bed and replaced his own pants. “That was exceedingly enjoyable. Perhaps we could do that again sometime,” he said hopefully. 

“Anytime you want angel,” Dean slurred from the bed. 

“And perhaps some other things as well?” Cas asked, hoping that he wasn’t pushing his luck. 

“Sounds good to me,” Dean replied coming out of his post-orgasmic trance, just in time to hear Cas thank him and disappear. “Gonna have to teach him some bed partner ettiquitte too apparently,” he grumbled as he looked at the spot the angel was just standing in. 

 

Sam and Gabriel saw the flash of light and when it wasn’t followed by screaming they both laughed. “Guess Deano got my message to close his eyes,” Gabriel said through his laughter as they got up and got dressed. It was just now getting close to dinnertime so they couldn’t stay in bed all day. 

Dinner was almost finished when Dean came out of his room and Sam and Gabriel couldn’t help but laugh again. “You!” Dean said annoyed. “Stay out of my head!”

“Hey I’m sure I just saved your eyes there, bucko. I doubt Cassie thought to warn you,” Gabriel said amused. 

“Still…hearing your voice in my head while I’ve got a dick in my mouth is really distracting,” Dean said unashamedly and they both doubled over with laughter. Dean grudgingly waited for them to get it out of their systems before he asked, “So how long until he figures out that control thing?”

“I’ll give him some pointers,” Gabriel offered. Sam raised an eyebrow knowing that he was much better at showing than telling and Gabriel nodded slightly giving permission. The if Cas doesn’t mind was implied obviously. His eyes cut to Dean and Gabriel gave a small shrug. He didn’t care how many people watched, but Sam shook his head so Gabriel nodded in acceptance of his decision. Dean, of course, missed the entire exchange. 

 

The next day, Gabriel was jittery at lunchtime and Sam noticed and sighed. “I promise we won’t go running off without giving you a heads up Gabriel okay? And I seriously doubt we are in for more time travel so you can relax.”

“Easier said than done Samsquatch,” Gabriel grumbled. “But I’ll be alright,” he added with a smile that he hoped was reassuring as he leaned over and kissed his hunter. 

Once Gabriel was gone Dean bullied Sam outside to work on their fighting some more. Sam slowed himself down so his brother could keep up and gradually worked towards getting him faster. They only worked for a couple hours though before they went inside and grabbed some beers. Now that Gabriel could snap stuff up again, he kept beer stocked for them. Then they crashed on the couch and flipped through Gabriel’s every channel in existence cable. 

Gabriel let out a relieved sigh when he got back to see the hunters relaxing on the couch. “See? All safe and sound,” Sam told him. 

“Yes. Thank you so much for not managing any harebrained stunts for a few hours,” Gabriel said wryly. 

Sam rolled his eyes. “So any luck?” 

“I have a few leads. We’ll have to see if they pan out or not,” Gabriel said with a shrug as he went to start dinner, knowing that Sam couldn’t cook at all and Dean could only cook simple things. Nothing like his fabulous meals. Gabriel could see that Sam was exhausted and figured Dean made him fight for a while after he had left so he offered to snap the dishes clean and Sam gratefully took him up on it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potential tissue warning at the end of this chapter :) Might want to have them ready.

The next day Dean was out on the town when Cas dropped in. “Cassie. Just the person I wanted to see,” Gabriel said with a grin. 

“I too was seeking you out. I need your assistance.”

“Your control issue?” Gabriel guessed.

“Correct.” Cas said almost embarrassed. “I am…unsure…how to resolve the issue.”

Gabriel grinned and Sam hid his face in Gabriel’s chest to keep from laughing. “It takes lots and lots of practice,” Gabriel said slyly. 

“I do not want to risk hurting Dean,” Cas said agitated.

“Ok first thing, self-service. Practice on your own for a while and you’ll have a head start,” Gabriel told him.

“How do I do that?” Cas asked tilting his head to the side curiously. 

Gabriel looked questioningly at Sam to make sure he was still okay with the idea and Sam nodded. “C’mon. I’ll show you,” Gabriel said getting up to lead Cas to his bedroom before asking, “Mind if Sam comes along?”

“I do not mind,” Cas said and Sam jumped up to eagerly follow them. 

“Ok so first thing is get comfortable,” Gabriel said, taking off his shirt and sitting on the bed, leaning back against the headboard so Cas copied him. “Now if you’re starting from nothing just rub yourself through your pants for a few minutes until you feel something happening, like this,” Gabriel said demonstrating. It took no time at all before Gabriel felt himself getting hard and could tell that Cas was in the same position. “So then you open your pants and pull it out and start stroking it,” Gabriel showed him. “You should experiment a little and figure out what feels best to you.”

“What do you mean?” Cas asked curiously, moving his hand like Gabriel was showing him. 

“Well some people like it like this,” he said wrapping his fist around and pumping it. “Or like this,” he put four fingers directly against the vein and wrapped his thumb around the other side and pumped. “Some people like adding a twist,” he demonstrated. “Some people even just pick one spot and rub circles.” Sam was watching from the chair and he was hard too just watching the two angels in bed touching themselves. He couldn’t help the hand that moved to his lap, putting just a little pressure on his erection. “Some people like getting their balls involved too,” Gabriel told him. “Like this,” he reached down with his free hand and rolled his balls in his hand and couldn’t quite help the moan that pulled from him, and just like that Sam learned something new about his lover that he would be sure to remember in the future. “Just…figure out…what you…like best,” Gabriel said losing his breath as his hand sped up. He should have known he wouldn’t be able to do this without getting off. 

Gabriel chanced a glance over to Sam to see if he was still okay with this and saw him rubbing off through his pants, eyes blown wide with lust, darting from him to Cas and that was all I took for him to blow his load. He raised a hand to snap himself clean but quickly found that hand caught in Sam’s as the hunter leaned over him and started licking his chest and stomach clean and Gabriel moaned again. 

Cas was still working his hand, watching them, as Sam finished cleaning Gabriel up and moved up for a kiss. Cas may not have been as practiced as Gabriel, but he was much more innocent so it balanced out as Gabriel stopped mid-kiss and put a hand over Sam’s eyes as Cas came in a flash of light and then continued the kiss. He glanced over to see Cas run a finger through his mess and then taste it, like Sam had, and between that, and Sam cleaning him with his tongue, and tasting himself in Sam’s mouth, Gabriel was hard as a rock again. “Just…keep practicing…that…and come…see me…later,” Gabriel said around his moans as Sam was sucking on his neck. 

Cas took the hint and left, and Gabriel immediately flipped Sam onto his back and ripped the hunter’s shirt off. “I know…it shouldn’t have been…but that was…hot,” Sam panted out. 

“Forget shouldn’ts…it was hot,” Gabriel agreed as his mouth trailed down the hunter’s chest and stomach, removing his pants as he took Sam in his mouth and moved his hand down to slip a finger into Sam’s ass. Gabriel prepped Sam quickly and then lined up and pushed himself in. He knew that Sam wasn’t going to last long at all, so he set a quick pace from the beginning, not touching Sam’s cock until he felt himself getting close and they came together. 

Once they were spent, Gabriel returned the favor and cleaned the hunter up with his tongue before kissing him and sliding beside him to bask in the afterglow. 

 

A few days later they found another hunt and it was a weird one. They had Gabriel change the door and headed out. Gabriel wasn’t really concerned when they didn’t come back for a few days. He knew these hunts could take time, and he used the time himself to try to track Pestilence. By the time the hunters had figured out that they were dealing with Famine it was almost too late. Sam was deep in the cravings of his addiction and it was taking everything he had to resist as he called for Gabriel. “It’s Famine,” he said immediately as soon as the archangel appeared. 

He could tell that Sam was in a bad way. “What are you craving?” he asked curiously. 

“Demon blood,” Sam said in a small ashamed voice. 

“Fuck,” Gabriel exclaimed and then looked to Dean who looked cool as a cucumber. “You?” 

“Nothing. It’s weird,” Dean said. 

“Ok. You know anything I might find useful?” Gabriel asked. He could feel famine starting to affect him too so he needed to work quickly. 

“We think he’s holed up at the diner down the street,” Dean told him. 

“Okay thanks. Keep an eye on Sam,” he said firmly before looking to Sam. “I’ll be home as soon as I can,” he said as he snapped his fingers and they appeared back in their living room. Gabriel knew that being away from it wouldn’t actually help now that he was affected, but at least he could be sure there were no demons there to mess with him. He even disabled the door for the time being so he couldn’t leave and then he set out looking for famine. His mind was clouding over and his powers were on the fritz because of it, so he had to walk. He used his blade to take out the demons in the way as he headed to the diner. All in all, it took about twenty minutes to get to Famine and remove his hand. Far too long. 

Once it was done, his mind cleared and he immediately made his way home and Sam jumped up at his appearance and started babbling, “Gabriel, I’m so sorry. I don’t want the demon blood. I know I’m disgusting but…” 

Gabriel cut him off with a kiss. “It’s okay Sam, really. It’s not your fault,” he assured him. 

“It is. If I hadn’t…” Gabriel cut him off with another kiss and started to lead him to their bedroom. He didn’t want to have this conversation in front of Dean. “Gabriel,” Sam said desperately as the archangel sat him down on the bed and stepped back. 

“Sam, listen to me very carefully. It was not your fault. I don’t think any less of you okay?” He said slowly and clearly. 

“How can you not?” Sam asked in a small voice. 

“You’re not the only one who craved things they shouldn’t, kiddo,” Gabriel said softly as he turned away, unable to look at the hunter, knowing what he was going to ask. He had never wanted Sam to know any of this, but if it was what it took to make him feel better than he would do it. 

“What did you…” Sam asked leaving the sentence hanging.

Gabriel took a deep breath and said, “Before I tell you this, I would just like to point out again that I don’t think any less of you for your craving.” He glanced back at Sam in time to see him nod so he started pacing as he explained. “When I first took on the persona of Loki, I was under a great deal of scrutiny. There were…certain things…that were expected of me. That I had to do to allay suspicions, and the…sheer power…gained from human sacrifice…from their blood and pain and fear…it was disgusting…but it was also intoxicating…” Gabriel trailed off unable to say any more, knowing that Sam would be able to fill in the rest. Gabriel stopped facing the wall and put his hand on it for support. He could feel his heart breaking a little more with every moment of silence in the room. He had known that Sam wouldn’t want him anymore after that, but as long as it made him feel better about his own addiction, that was all that really mattered. 

Sam just sat there turning it over in his mind. If he had thought about it, he would have figured that Loki had taken human sacrifices. It was only logical, but knowing for certain was…different. And to hear him talk about the power and how intoxicating it was, and knowing that some part of him still craved it…well it was a lot to take in. It wasn’t until Gabriel reached for the door and started to leave that Sam was spurred into action. He jumped up and wrapped an arm around Gabriel’s stomach pulling him back against him, while the other hand went to stroke the archangel’s hair. “That was a long time ago Gabriel. And that’s not who you are anymore. You’re not any more at fault than I am, and I don’t think any less of you for it,” he said soothingly. 

Gabriel turned in Sam’s arms taking a shaky breath and held him tightly, burying his face in the hunter’s neck as Sam’s hand continued stroking his hair while the other one, at the small of his back held him tightly. “I love you Gabriel. Forever. No matter what,” Sam whispered. 

“I…I love you too, Sam,” Gabriel said in a shaky voice and it was then that Sam realized the archangel was crying. 

Gabriel had offered Sam forgiveness for everything he had done the day they first kissed, but Sam suddenly wondered if anyone had ever offered Gabriel forgiveness for anything. “I forgive you Gabriel. For everything you may have done in the past. No matter what it was. I forgive you,” he said softly and Gabriel’s grip on him tightened and he could feel the tears against his neck now. He led Gabriel to the bed and laid him down, pulling him close and just murmured comforting words while pressing kisses to his head.


	14. Chapter 14

After a while, Gabriel tried to speak again. “Sam? Will you…I need…” he couldn’t quite put what he wanted into words. 

Sam knew what he meant though. He had been in Gabriel’s position enough times. He needed to feel loved. To feel accepted. Sam moved Gabriel onto his back and used his thumbs to wipe the archangel’s tears away while pressing a soft kiss to his forehead before kissing his lips. Soft and chaste and short the first time and he pulled back and said, “I love you Gabriel. More than life,” before lowering his head again and kissing him deeply reaching down to slowly start unbuttoning his shirt. 

Gabriel kissed him back needily, like Gabriel was drowning and Sam was his lifeline. Sam didn’t end the kiss until he needed air and he slid Gabriel’s shirt off his shoulders as he moved to the archangel’s neck. “You are so precious to me,” he whispered as his lips trailed over the soft skin and continued down. “My sweet angel,” he said softly as he reached the top of Gabriel’s stomach and moved to unbutton his pants. He took the opportunity as he was sliding them off to quickly remove his own clothes before settling himself between Gabriel’s legs and licking a long stripe up the underside of his cock. “My everything,” he said as he took Gabriel in his mouth while moving his hand down and pressing a finger in. 

Once Gabriel was ready he lined himself up and slid slowly in, leaning over and using his thumbs again to wipe away the fresh tears and said, “I’m yours Gabriel. For the rest of time,” he whispered as he leaned down to kiss Gabriel again and started moving slowly in him. When they broke for air, Sam rested his forehead against Gabriel’s as his rhythm picked up and he slid a hand between them to start stroking Gabriel. It had been a few days so neither of them were going to last very long. When he felt them both getting close he whispered one more time, “I love you Gabriel…cum for me,” as he ran his thumb over the tip of Gabriel’s erection and lowered his lips to Gabriel’s once more. Sam swallowed Gabriel’s whimper as he came only to let out his own as he followed. 

Sam didn’t break the kiss when they were done. He kept it going as long as he could manage as he pressed his body tightly over Gabriel’s and when he did have to pull back he didn’t go far as he rested his forehead against Gabriel’s once more. “You are my whole world, Gabriel. Never doubt that.”

“And you’re mine, Sam. I love you more than I ever thought was possible. Thank you,” Gabriel said softly. They laid like that for a long time, Sam on top of Gabriel, foreheads resting together, breath mingling, interspersed with long sweet kisses. 

Right up until Sam’s stomach growled and they both chuckled. “We should probably get you some food,” Gabriel said half amused and half sad that this moment had to end. 

“Yeah. We kinda skipped lunch,” Sam said sheepishly as he pressed one more quick kiss to Gabriel’s lips, slid his now soft dick out of Gabriel’s ass and grabbed for his clothes. 

Gabriel just snapped up dinner just this once and he and Sam went back to their room after they ate they curled up together in bed, “Sam? I don’t need an answer right now, just…something to think about. When all this is over…I’d love it if you would bond with me,” he said nervously. 

“What does that mean?” Sam asked curiously, pressing a kiss to Gabriel’s head to show him that he wasn’t against the idea, just wanted more information

“Right,” Gabriel gave a nervous chuckle. “Sometimes I forget that there’s still a lot about angels that you don’t know. Your soul and my grace would be bound together for eternity. Not even death could break it, so it’s not something to be done lightly.”

“Why when all this is over? Why wait?” Sam asked curiously. 

“Because if one of us died then the other would too,” Gabriel said sadly.

“And you don’t know if I’ll survive,” Sam nodded understandingly. 

“No Sam. I don’t know if I’ll survive,” Gabriel corrected him. 

“And what happens when you die?” Sam asked, trying to put his emotions aside for moment.

“I cease to exist. Like all other angels,” Gabriel said matter-of-factly. 

“But wouldn’t that break the bond if you didn’t exist anymore,” Sam asked confused.

“If we were bonded and died I would share your heaven,” Gabriel pointed out, and Sam was determined now that he would convince Gabriel to bond before the big fight. He got that Gabriel wanted to protect him, but forever in heaven with Gabriel was far better than a long life alone, even if he was lucky enough to get a long life in the first place. He wracked his brain for something that might convince the archangel. 

“I don’t want to wait, Gabriel. I want to bond with you,” Sam told him. 

“I can’t risk taking you with me if I die Sammy. I can handle dying to save you if I have to, but not if you’re going to die with me,” Gabriel said firmly. 

Sam suddenly thought of the way. “We’re taking Lucifer on together right?” Gabriel nodded. “So if you die, what happens to me? Or do you think I can take him on without you?” Sam asked pointedly. 

Gabriel got an alarmed look on his face. “You have a point. You can’t be there for the fight.”

Well that backfired on him. “The hell I won’t be. If you think for one second I’m just gonna stay behind while you risk your life, you’re crazy.”

“Sam…” Gabriel said wearily.

“No Gabriel. Not gonna happen. Listen. I can handle dying, especially if it means forever in heaven with you. But living without you? And knowing that even in death I’ll never see you again? That would destroy me Gabriel. Please. Don’t do that to me,” Sam begged. 

Gabriel’s resolve was crumbling at that heartfelt plea. “Sam…are you sure? This is forever and it can’t be taken back.”

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life,” Sam said confidently. 

“I’ll…think about it,” Gabriel managed to hold on to a little bit of his resolve at least. 

“Don’t take too long?” Sam asked hopefully. 

“I won’t,” Gabriel promised. 

Sam wasn’t going to let it go that easily though and suddenly thought of something. “Could Lucifer bring me back?” he asked worriedly. 

“If he did it would bring me back too since we would be tied together,” Gabriel told him. “I’m not sure if he could though. He definitely wouldn’t be able to bring me back alone, but pulling me along as a tether to you might be possible. It’s never been attempted before.”

“So basically, either we win and survive and all live happily ever after, or we lose and die and spend forever together in heaven, or we lose and die and he brings us back and we have another chance. I’m not really seeing a downside here Gabe,” Sam said with a smirk. 

“Let’s just wait until we aren’t still in a high emotion state from all the Famine stuff before making a final decision okay Samshine?” Gabriel asked hopefully. 

Sam had to admit that Gabriel might have a point there. It was too big of a decision to make unless they could be sure they were thinking clearly so he reluctantly agreed. He would bring it up again tomorrow. 

Little did he know that tomorrow would bring a whole new issue that needed to be handled as Dean found an article about dead murderers right in Sioux Falls. Gabriel made their door lead to Bobby’s and they headed out only to find that Bobby’s dead wife was baking pies. “I think we need Gabe’s help on this one,” Sam said wearily after Bobby threatened to kill them if they so much as looked at Karen wrong. 

“Yeah. At the very least he can help us figure out what we’re dealing with and how worried we should be,” Dean agreed, so Sam called for his lover. 

“Sup kiddos. In trouble already? You’ve only been gone twenty minutes. That has to be a new record even for you,” he said amused since he could clearly see that they were safe and sound. 

“We have a…situation,” Sam told him. 

Dean snorted. “That’s one word for it.”

“I’m gonna need a little elaboration guys,” Gabriel said expectantly. 

“Dead people are suddenly alive again, and acting very much like themselves,” Sam said confused. 

“So not hungering after brains and flesh?” Gabriel asked.

“Nope. There’s one in the kitchen baking pies right now,” Dean said. 

“Well let’s see what’s going on. I definitely love pie after all,” he said with a smile as they walked towards the kitchen. He raised a surprised eyebrow when he saw Karen and she turned around and greeted him warmly, even as Bobby was glaring daggers at him. He shook her hand jovially and said, “The boys here told me about your wonderful pies and I just had to drop by and see if I could steal a piece,” he said charmingly and Bobby’s expression softened towards him even as Sam and Dean looked at him incredulously. 

“Well of course you can dear. Why don’t you shuffle yourselves off to the dining room and I’ll be right in with some more,” she said happily. 

Gabriel headed back to the dining room, grabbing an arm on each of the brothers pulling them along and jerking his head for Bobby to follow them. Once they were out of the room Dean snatched his arm away from Gabriel and whispered angrily, “What the hell Gabriel. Why are you being nice to it?”

“’It’ happens to be my wife, boy,” Bobby growled. 

“Ok. Everyone calm down and let me explain what’s going on here. Right now, she is perfectly harmless,” he started and Bobby nodded smugly at Sam and Dean. “But eventually she will turn,” he said with a pitying look at the old hunter. 

“What are you saying, boy?” Bobby asked threateningly. 

“I’m saying, enjoy your time with her for now, but soon, probably only a few days, she will become like a regular zombie and will have to be put back to rest,” he said sadly, feeling for the old man. “Her soul wasn’t resurrected with her body. It is still safe in heaven,” he tried to reassure him. 

Bobby nodded sadly. Knowing that little detail made all the difference. “When the time comes…”

“Call me and I’ll take care of it peacefully,” Gabriel promised. 

“Gabriel…we can’t just…” Dean trailed off as the door opened and Karen came in with a fresh pie and four plates.

“That smells just heavenly Karen. Thank you,” Gabriel said with a warm smile which she returned and patted him on the hand as she went back to her baking. Once she was gone Gabriel turned to Dean and said firmly, “We are going to do the humane thing and give the man some time to say goodbye to his wife. And we are going to eat some delicious pie and then check out the rest of the people that rose, and make sure no one gets hurt. Understood?” 

“Got it Gabe,” Sam said with a nod. He trusted Gabriel to make sure that things didn’t get out of hand. 

“I’m guessing, given your profession, that you have a list?” Gabriel asked Bobby as he took a bite of his pie and moaned at the taste. “Holy crap this is good pie. I need to get her recipe before she goes.”

Dean immediately dug in. If it could pull that reaction from the great chef Gabriel, he really had to try that pie. 

Bobby pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Gabriel. “They are in order,” he told him and the archangel skimmed it and noticed that Karen’s name was last. 

“And Karen was the last or did you stop listing them after that?” he asked, not that he would blame the man either way. 

“She was the last,” Bobby told him. 

“Ok. So first, after I finish my pie of course, I will go check the first person on the list and see how close he is to turning. Then, if I have time, I will try to catch up with Death before he leaves the area,” Gabriel said not even realizing the bombshell he dropped until Sam choked on his pie. 

“Death?” he asked hoarsely. “The horseman?”

“Yep. This is definitely his handiwork. I’m guessing to grab your attention given your connections here, which means he might just be sticking around,” Gabriel said. 

“But why?” Dean asked. 

“Death isn’t an evil being. Not like the other horsemen. He is neutral. Dedicated to the balance. The leash that Luci put on him has to be chafing,” Gabriel told them. 

“So he wants us to take him out?” Sam asked incredulously. 

“No. Of course not. You can’t ‘take out’ Death. But we can talk him into borrowing his ring to put Luci back in the box,” Gabriel said with a shrug. 

“You’re sure about this Gabriel?” Dean asked warningly. 

“Not a hundred percent. Not yet, but there’s a pretty good chance.”


	15. Chapter 15

After Gabriel checked the first person on the list and found her already turned, he snapped his fingers and she disintegrated and he started working his way down the list. He told the families that he was an angel, showing fake wings since the real ones would burn their eyes out, and that they had been granted the gift a few days to spend with their loved ones, but he would have to take them home. No one else had turned yet, thankfully, but the little boy broke his heart. He was close. He had just started getting feverish which was the first sign. The mother, Jodi, was heartbroken, and he spent a moment with her trying to make her feel better. He told her all about Owen’s heaven and how happy he was there and that he would be waiting for her. She hugged him, which startled him for a moment, but he returned it after a moment. He wasn’t used to being hugged by anyone other than Sam. 

“You’ll see him again, Jodi. I promise you,” he said softly knowing that parents joined their children in heaven when they died young. 

“So I’ll be going to heaven too?” she asked hopefully. 

“Absolutely. You have a bright beautiful soul, just like Owen’s,” he assured her. 

“You’ll take good care of him right?” she asked him. 

“He will be very well taken care of,” he promised. 

“What…what’s your name?” she asked him. 

“I can’t tell you that. It’s kind of a secret,” he said with a sad smile. 

“Please. I won’t tell anyone. I need to know,” she begged him. 

Gabriel thought about it for a moment. He believed her that she wouldn’t tell anyone, and if it really helped her get over this could it hurt? The chances of her being pumped for information were pretty slim and he would be coming out soon enough anyway. “Gabriel. They call me Gabriel.”

“Gabriel,” she said in awe. “If God trusted you to take care of his son, then I will trust you with mine. Thank you Gabriel.”

He kissed her forehead and said, “We should be going now. His sickness is from being away from heaven for so long.”

She nodded through her tears and gave Owen one last hug and kiss. “I love you baby. Be good for the angels and I’ll see you soon,” she said. 

“Not too soon,” Gabriel told her in a soft, but stern voice. He wanted to make sure she didn’t try to follow him before her time. 

“When God wills it,” she told him with a nod and he nodded back and picked Owen up. He wanted to make it look good since he was dealing with a child this time. He snapped his fingers and added a bright light as the child’s body disintegrated in his arms. 

“Goodbye, Jodi,” he said as he disappeared. 

He reappeared back at Bobby’s with a sigh. He really needed a break after that one. He usually didn’t let people get to him like that, but kids always managed to get under his skin. “You okay Gabriel?” Sam asked concerned. 

Gabriel pulled him into a hug and said, “I just had to explain to a mother why her eight-year-old son had to go back home.” 

Sam hugged him tighter and ran a soothing hand through his hair. He had no idea what he could say to make Gabriel feel better, but it seemed that he had just needed a hug as he pulled away a few minutes later and gave the hunter a warm smile and told him, “Well, better get back to work. Still quite a few names to check off the list.” 

Sam didn’t let him go without a kiss and an ‘I love you’ of course. By the end of the day he had checked everyone off the list except for Karen, and he reminded Bobby to call him when she turned and he went out looking for Death. 

He found Death at a pizza parlor one town over and plopped down in the seat across from him. “Gabriel. You are looking well,” the horseman drawled.

“I could say the same for you. It’s been a long time,” he said amicably. 

“It has. I assume you have come on behalf of the Winchesters?” he got right down to business. 

“Why do you assume that?” Gabriel asked slyly. No need to give too much away if he didn’t have to. 

“Because Sam Winchester is no longer on my list, meaning he is destined to bond with an angel. Because I leave a message for them and you show up. Because I can smell him on you,” Death told him with a smirk. 

Gabriel smirked back at him. He hadn’t told him anything he didn’t already know, except for the fact that he was watching them and intentionally left the message for them which he had expected. He had already decided to bond with Sam, which meant that he didn’t have a destined time to die. If it ever happened he would just be squeezed in, basically. He was a little uncomfortable that Death knew Sam’s smell well enough to pick it out, but oh well. “Well you assume correctly. We want to trap Lucifer back in the cage, and we were hoping you would be so kind as to lend us your ring,” Gabriel said deferentially. Respect was always the best way to go when dealing with Death. 

“And should Lucifer find me without it? No. You may not have it now. Get all of the other pieces you need and then find me again, and I shall lend it to you then,” he said firmly. 

“Excellent,” Gabriel said. “You mind?” he asked gesturing to the pizza.

“Of course,” Death said waving his hand in permission so Gabriel grabbed a slice. 

“One of these days, I’m going to talk you out of your restaurant list. You have a knack for finding the best food,” Gabriel said after trying it. 

“Perhaps one day I may share it,” Death said with a smile. 

About halfway through their meal he got a prayer. “I have to go deal with the last of your little message. I’ll see you soon, old friend,” Gabriel said with a nod as he appeared back in Bobby’s house to find him carrying Karen to the couch after she collapsed. 

“He had a message…I was supposed to give you a message,” she croaked out as Bobby laid her down. 

“I got the message honey. It’s okay. You can rest now,” Gabriel said moving to her side next to Bobby who hadn’t let go of her hand. 

“You got it?” she asked confused as the delirium started to set in. 

“I just finished having dinner with him. It’s all worked out. I’m gonna take you home now okay?” he said softly. 

“Recipe…on the counter,” she managed to say and Gabriel looked at her curiously. He could figure it out later though as he looked at Bobby who nodded so he snapped his fingers and she disappeared, scattering into molecules too small for the human eye to see. 

He placed a hand on the old man’s shoulder as he got back to his feet and walked out of the room, giving him some time alone as Sam and Dean followed him. “You know what she meant about he recipe?”

Sam shrugged sheepishly. “I might have mentioned how good of a cook you are and that you wanted her pie recipe. She seemed honored that you liked it so much.”

Gabriel immediately went to the kitchen and snatched up the recipe. “You’re the best Sammy. I’ll have to find her in heaven one day and thank her.”

“She just said you have to promise to make Bobby one for his birthday every year though,” Sam said with a smile. 

“Sure thing Samsquatch. No problem at all,” Gabriel said cheerfully as he snapped his fingers and they reappeared at home. “I’ll leave the door to Bobby’s house for a while so you can check in on him,” he said as he pulled Sam to their room. He wanted to talk to him alone. 

 

“So I’ve been thinking about the bond, and if you’re absolutely, completely sure…”

“I’m positive Gabriel. This is definitely what I want. No second thoughts,” Sam cut him off. 

“Then okay,” Gabriel said with a grin. 

“So how does it work?” Sam asked curiously. 

“Well the first thing we will need to do is get rid of your brother for a few hours,” Gabriel said with a smirk. “There is a bit of a power explosion during the bonding sex. You’ll be safe because of the bond, but I can’t promise that Dean would be.”

“What kind of power explosion?”

“Kind of like what happened the first time you fucked me. Essentially, my grace would be participating as well, making everything much more intense, which means that I won’t be able to control myself, and the resulting blast will be even stronger than it was then since my grace will be touching your soul,” Gabriel explained. 

“But I’ll be protected by the bond?” Sam confirmed.

“Yeah. You’ll even be able to see my true form afterwards if you want to.”

“Your wings?” Sam asked hopefully. 

“Yep. Them too.”

“So there aren’t any…like…vows or anything?” Sam asked. 

“There are,” Gabriel said snapping his fingers and handing Sam a piece of paper. “Memorize that while I go get rid of your brother.”


	16. Chapter 16

Gabriel was back in about five minutes and Dean had gone to stay with Bobby for the night. Dean hadn’t really wanted Bobby to be alone anyway so he didn’t even give Gabriel any grief about it. “Got it memorized, Samshine?” Gabriel asked when he came back in and Sam nodded. “Ok, shirt off and lay down on your side. It’s easier that way,” he said, stripping his own shirt off and laying down facing Sam. He took Sam’s hand and placed it over Gabriel’s heart before placing his own hand over Sam’s. “This might hurt a bit at first, but whenever you’re ready,” Gabriel said nervously, still half expecting the hunter to back out. 

“I give myself to you Gabriel, of my own free will, completely and forever,” Sam said clearly and confidently, before wincing slightly at the stinging feeling he felt. 

“I give myself to you Sam Winchester, of my own free will, completely and forever,” Gabriel replied as he felt the sting in his chest as well. It faded after a moment though and his hand moved to Sam’s side and pulled him closer and kissed him deeply, shifting them so that Sam was on his back and he was straddling his lap, not breaking the kiss. The increased sensation had them both hard and aching nearly immediately. 

If Gabriel had known it was going to be like this he would have prepped Sam before initiating the bond, but nothing could have prepared him for the sheer passion of this moment. He didn’t bother trying to undress them; he just snapped his fingers and their remaining clothes disappeared, causing their naked erections to rub together, pulling guttural moans from both of them. Gabriel reached a hand down and quickly slipped a finger into Sam’s ass as he kissed and licked and sucked all over Sam’s neck. 

Sam had a hand tangled in Gabriel’s hair and the other clutching at his back as he arched up off the bed. It was like every nerve ending was on fire in the most incredible way and it was entirely overwhelming. He cried out in pleasure as the second finger slid in while Gabriel swirled his tongue around one of Sam’s nipples before latching on and sucking and nibbling at it. By the time the third finger was pumping they were both whimpering with need. 

Gabriel removed his fingers and lined himself up and plunged in, leaning up to kiss the hunter as they both moaned with relief. Gabriel started very slowly. Neither of them wanted this to end anytime soon. Their hands ran over every inch of skin they could reach as they rocked slowly together and delighted in the increased sensitivity. After a while though they couldn’t hold back anymore and Gabriel started moving faster and more desperately until he was pounding frantically into the keening hunter and he reached down to stroke Sam in perfect rhythm. 

Sam came first, but the clenching around him pulled Gabriel over the edge with him as he cried out in his true voice and a flash of bright light filled the entire house and beyond. Sam didn’t close his eyes this time and just watched in blissful awe as he could make out the hints of Gabriel’s true form and could hear his name in the ringing tones of Gabriel’s true voice and it completely took his breath away. He saw it slowly start to pour back into Gabriel’s vessel and the archangel collapsed on top of him trembling, but then Sam was trembling just as bad from his own incredible orgasm and the beauty of what he had just witnessed so he barely noticed as he wrapped his arms tightly around Gabriel and whispered, “I love you just doesn’t seem like enough.”

Gabriel grinned. “No. It doesn’t,” he said contentedly snuggling more firmly into Sam’s arms. “How about, I love you times a billion?” he said with a laugh and Sam laughed along with him. 

“Still not enough,” he said as he lifted Gabriel’s head to kiss him. “There will never be enough words to tell you what you mean to me,” he said softly. 

“Same here, my Samshine. And I know every language ever spoken,” Gabriel replied kissing him again. 

“Is it gonna be like that all the time now?” Sam asked. 

“It can be, but I suggest we save it for special occasions,” Gabriel said with a chuckle. 

“Yeah. Sounds good,” Sam agreed. As incredible as it was, it was also a bit intense. And he would hate to get too used to that and have normal sex seem too weak in comparison. 

When Sam drifted off to sleep shortly after, Gabriel followed him, still lying on top of him, not even realizing that he was still buried inside the hunter; until the next morning when Sam woke feeling pleasantly full as Gabriel’s morning wood had filled him up again. He bucked his hips up instinctively trying to get more, not even fully awake yet, but waking Gabriel with the action, causing the archangel to moan and snap his hips forward since only the tip had still been inside the hunter. 

“Oh…God…Gabriel…” Sam groaned as his legs wrapped tighter around his lover. 

“Fuck…Sammy…talk about…a nice way…to wake up,” he said between moans. 

“Def-initely,” Sam gasped as Gabriel reached down to stroke him. “Shit…more…please…” Sam begged. He wasn’t sure anymore what kind of dream he’d been having, but it had him extremely turned on already and apparently Gabriel was in the same boat as he was slamming hard and fast into the hunter. Sam pulled him down for a hard kiss before he threw his head back and thrust up as he came pulling Gabriel in just as deep as he could go and Gabriel held him there as he slammed in twice more before spilling over himself. 

Sam’s ass was pretty sore by now though so once they were done, he nudged the archangel to the side and he complied laughing. “Yeah. Great way to wake up, but the chaffing? Not so fun,” he said as he reached out to heal the hunter’s aches before healing his own. 

“I completely agree on all points. And thanks,” Sam said gratefully. “So did you tell Dean about the bonding when you got rid of him last night?” 

“Nah. Just told him to beat it for a while. I thought you might want to tell him together.”

“Yeah. That’d be nice,” Sam said happily. 

“Oh and there’s something else I want to show you,” Gabriel said almost as an afterthought. When Sam looked at him curiously he bound up all the love and devotion he felt for the hunter and projected it at him. 

Sam gasped. “What…was that?”

“That’s what I feel for you, my Samshine,” Gabriel said with a grin. 

“Can I do that too? How?” Sam asked hopefully. 

“Just focus on the feeling and sort of imagine yourself shoving it at me,” he said with a shrug. He was really bad at explaining things, but it seemed that Sam figured it out because he was suddenly bombarded with emotions that weren’t his own. He sighed happily and kissed his hunter deeply. 

“Does it work at a distance too or do we have to be together?” Sam asked curiously. 

“Not sure. I wasn’t sure if it would work at all really. There’s never been a case where an angel bonded with a human. We’ll have to try it sometime.” 

 

It was a few days later while they were on a hunt that they found that it did work over a distance after all. Sam and Dean had walked into an abandoned warehouse, not noticing the other pair of hunters in the rafters. The other hunters were rather annoyed. They had been trying to get to them while they were sleeping, but every time they tried to follow them they disappeared as soon as they passed through the door, so they had to make an attempt in the open, which was stupid as hell given that they were hunting Sam Winchester, but they didn’t have a choice. 

Dean heard the shot, but couldn’t tell where it came from with all the echo in the building, but all that was drowned out by Sam’s scream as he hit the ground, and his continuing screams as he clutched at the hole in his head. Dean usually had a strong stomach but he couldn’t help but vomit at the sight just as Gabriel popped in, reached down to heal Sam and snapped his fingers at the same time and the other two hunters were suddenly pinned against the wall a few feet above the ground. 

After making sure that Sam was okay, and just catching his breath, and seeing that Dean was busy emptying his stomach Gabriel turned the full force of his rage on the two hanging on the wall. They were seasoned hunter’s though and were able to hide their fear enough for one of them to ask disgustedly, “What is he?” 

“The bonded lifemate of a now very pissed off archangel,” Gabriel roared. “What the fuck did you morons think you were doing?” he recognized them as hunters, which meant that they had one chance to explain themselves and almost hoped for their sakes that it had been an accident; a misfire, or bad aim. 

“He started the apocalypse!” one of them tried to defend himself. “He can’t just get away with that!” 

“You miserable…” Gabriel raised his hand to snap them out of existence.

“Gabriel…” Sam stopped him. “Don’t.”

“Sam…” Gabriel growled shaking with anger. 

“They’re not worth it, Gabe. Please.” 

Gabriel lowered his arm but stalked towards them. “You listen to me, you miserable pieces of shit. He may have been one of many people who were tricked into starting this, but he is the only reason it’s going to end with minimal bloodshed, because I’ll tell you right now, if he had died here, I would gladly have let this entire miserable planet burn. Hell I might have even helped Lucifer do it. So you better consider yourselves damn lucky that he was here to stop me from scattering our molecules across the entire fucking universe. Now get the hell out of my sight,” he threw them, none too gently towards the door and they scrambled out of it. 

Gabriel was still shaking when Sam pulled him into a hug and he held on so tightly that Sam would probably end up with bruises. “It’s a good thing we’re bonded huh?” he said with a laugh trying to lighten the mood. It took a little while, but Gabriel eventually stopped shaking and relaxed his grip, stepping back a bit and brushing some hair away from Sam’s face, using the opportunity to heal him again from his tight hold. “How did you know to come anyway? I know I never even thought of calling you, and Dean would have called Cas.”

“I could feel your pain,” he whispered softly as he pulled Sam close again. 

“God Gabriel, I’m so sorry,” Sam said horrified that Gabriel had to feel the agony that he had. 

“Don’t be. I can handle pain. I just can’t handle you in pain,” Gabriel told him.


	17. Chapter 17

Dean finally collected himself enough to say, “Gabriel. Thank you. Really.”

“Of course,” Gabriel waved off the thanks. Like he actually needed thanking for taking care of Sam. “On a better note I finally found Pestilence,” he announced. 

“That’s great! You go get him while we finish up this hunt,” Dean said. 

“Oh no. I don’t think so. I’m not gonna be able to leave mid-fight and may even be too weak to heal after. You two are going back to the house to sit safe and sound until I’m done. You get in far too much trouble to be running around unattended,” he said firmly. 

“You make us sound like unruly toddlers,” Sam grumbled. 

“You seem like it sometimes,” he countered. “Seriously though. If I’m going to be unreachable to bail you out, I need to know that you’re safe. Please Sam. Especially after that.”

“What about the werewolf?” Sam asked stubbornly. He wasn’t going to let more people die while he was sitting on his ass somewhere. 

Gabriel sighed heavily disappeared and then reappeared less than a minute later. “Werewolf is gone. Now please can we go before Pestilence moves on again and I have to spend another month tracking him down.”

Sam and Dean looked at each other and shrugged so Gabriel transported them home and then disappeared again. “Why the hell do we go to all the trouble when he can just pop in and gank the monster just like that?”

“Are you saying you want Gabriel solving all of our problems for us?” Sam asked pointedly. 

Dean winced. “Yeah, no. You have a point.” 

They were watching tv two hours later when Gabriel crash landed half on top of Sam on the couch. “Gabriel! Are you okay?!” Sam asked worriedly. 

“Tired,” he mumbled as he pressed the ring into Sam’s hand. Sam promptly passed it to Dean and picked Gabriel up and carried him to bed. 

Gabriel didn’t wake up until the next morning and he was promptly interrogated about what happened. “Well first he threw about a hundred demons at me to slow me down, all while belting me with his power. My grace was able to keep my vessel healed, but it drained me pretty good by the time I was able to cut off his hand and end it.”

“But you’re back to normal now?” Dean asked. 

“Yep. Fit as a fiddle,” Gabriel said with a grin. 

“So we have three. We just need Death’s now,” Sam said. 

“Yup, but we need to get everything else set up first. Death made it perfectly clear that he’s not giving it up until we’re ready to take Lucifer down,” Gabriel said. 

“Ok. So we need an out of the way location. Any ideas?” Sam asked the room. 

“What about that old boneyard outside Lawrence. It’s deserted and there’s nothing else around for miles,” Dean suggested. 

“NO!” Gabriel said alarmed. 

“What? Why not? What’s wrong Gabe?” Sam asked concerned. 

“Sorry. It’s just…that’s where it’s supposed to happen,” he said feeling very eerie. It was funny how destiny kept trying to make things happen the way she wanted them to. 

“Where what’s supposed to happen?” Dean asked confused. 

“The prize fight. Michael and Lucifer. Wearing you two. No. We need to stay away from there,” he said firmly. 

Sam and Dean paled a bit. “Ok not there then,” Sam agreed quickly. “How about one of those places in the mountains where there isn’t anything for hundreds of miles?”

“That could work. You know anyplace like that Gabriel?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah. I think I have the perfect place in mind,” he said snapping his fingers and they all appeared in a large clearing surrounded by forest. “Now let’s get started on the warding we need. You two remember the symbols?”

“Yeah. Where should we put them?” Sam asked. 

“On the trees, all the way around, no more than ten feet apart. Closer is fine.”

They split up and got to work. Luckily they both still had angel blades from previous fights with angels, so all that was left was to get Death’s ring and call Lucifer. 

Gabriel left Dean to handle making lunch. He wanted this over as soon as possible, so didn’t waste any time going to Death. It took him about an hour to find the horseman, but he plopped into the seat across from him at another pizzeria. “You mind? I missed lunch looking for you,” he asked. 

Death gestured invitingly towards the pizza and said, “I assume, since you are here, that you are ready?” 

“We are,” he said. 

“You will take the Winchesters into battle with you?” he asked curiously. 

“I am,” he said hesitantly. “Unless you think I shouldn’t?” he asked fishing for information. 

“It is a good plan. Overwhelm him with numbers. I understand you have put up some warding as well?”

“We have. To better utilize my strengths against his weaknesses,” Gabriel told him, not going into any details on the off chance that Lucifer used Death’s leash to force him into coughing up information in the next hour. 

“I hope you know what I am risking by helping you, Gabriel,” Death said sternly. 

“I do. And I appreciate it.”

Death slowly removed his ring and slid it across the table. “I expect that back when you are finished with it,” he ordered.

“And the others?” Gabriel asked curiously, wanting to make sure Death wasn’t looking to amass power by creating new horsemen loyal to him. 

“Destroy them.” 

“I will. See you soon, old friend,” Gabriel said popping the last bite of the pizza in his mouth and disappearing. 

He got back to the house, just as Sam and Dean finished eating. “You hungry, Gabriel? There’s still some left,” Sam offered. 

“No thanks. I ate with Death,” Gabriel said pulling the ring out of his pocket and holding his hand out for the others. 

“I still don’t understand how you can sit down for a meal with him,” Dean said shaking his head while handing over the other rings. 

“He’s actually very pleasant, though his sense of humor is a little dry for my taste,” Gabriel said with a shrug. 

“He actually has a sense of humor at all?” Sam asked incredulously. 

“Oh sure. Just not quite as flashy as mine. You two would like him,” Gabriel said with a grin. 

“You have the weirdest friends,” Sam said shaking his head and Gabriel laughed. 

 

“Ok. We ready to do this thing?” Gabriel said suddenly very serious. 

“Cas?” Dean asked. 

“He’ll meet us there,” Gabriel told him. “We’ll both be cloaked until Lucifer shows. It won’t hide us for long, but long enough to get him trapped.”

“Ok. Let’s go,” Sam said putting his blade through his belt while Dean did the same. 

They appeared in the center of the clearing, wanting to keep Lucifer as far from the edge of the wards as possible. Gabriel passed the rings to Cas before going over to Sam. “I love you, my Samshine,” he said softly as he placed a hand on Sam’s chest, ready to erase the warding. 

“And I love you, my angel,” Sam whispered pulling Gabriel in for a kiss. Once he pulled back he nodded once and felt a sting in his ribs as the warding was erased and Gabriel disappeared from sight. 

“Sam! My dear old friend. It has been too long,” Lucifer said as he appeared directly in front of them before his eyes narrowed at the space directly behind and to the left of Sam. 

Gabriel knew he had been seen so he dropped the cloak and stepped forward, resisting the urge to place himself in front of Sam. “Hello brother,” he said coldly. 

“Gabriel! Baby brother! You brought me my vessel. How kind of you,” he said. 

“Not exactly,” Gabriel sneered as the maw opened behind Lucifer and Cas dropped his own cloak and stepped up to Dean’s side. 

“What is this?” Lucifer sneered. “You think to take me on? Me?!”

All four of them drew their blades and attacked, and Lucifer barely managed to raise his own blade in time to deflect Gabriel’s, danced out of the way of Dean and Cas’ and only managed to get nicked by Sam’s. 

“Damn he’s fast,” Dean muttered. They had seen a hint of his speed in the memory that Gabriel had showed them from his original future, but this was insane. He was somehow managing to dodge or deflect everything they threw at him. They did, at least, manage to keep his back against the edge of the pit, though he wouldn’t get close enough to actually fall in. 

Eventually Sam managed to sneak a blow to his leg that cut right through his calf and made him lose his balance and Gabriel was able to land a kick to his chest to shove him backwards, but Lucifer grabbed his foot as he fell, pulling Gabriel over with him.


	18. Chapter 18

“NO!” Sam screamed as he grabbed Gabriel’s hand, with Cas and Dean both grabbing hold of Sam, to keep him from going over too. 

“Hand me my blade!” Gabriel said holding onto his bondmate for dear life. Dean let go of Sam long enough to hand Gabriel his blade and Gabriel reached down and slashed and he was pulled out of the hole and they all landed in a heap on the grass. “Kill the wards,” Gabriel groaned, and it was only then that they noticed his predicament. It seemed, that being unable to reach Lucifer’s hand, he had simply cut off his own leg instead, but because of the wards binding his grace, he was unable to heal himself and his bound grace was leaking steadily from the wound. 

Dean, knowing that Sam wasn’t letting go of Gabriel any time soon, and he was much faster than Cas, scrambled to his feet and sprinted towards the nearest tree, using his angel blade to scratch out the warding. By the time he got back to the group Gabriel’s leg was almost completely grown back, but the archangel looked a little worse for wear. “That was pretty badass, cutting off your own leg to get out,” Dean said impressed. 

“I was planning to cut off his hand, but I couldn’t reach,” Gabriel grumbled. 

“Still, it took balls,” Dean told him. 

Gabriel was resting against Sam while the hunter’s fingers ran through his hair. He didn’t have much strength left at the moment. Cas could apparently see that. “I will get us home brother. You just rest,” he said reaching out a hand to cover Sam and Gabriel’s entwined hands and the other to take Dean’s and they reappeared on the living room floor. 

“I’ll get him to bed,” Sam said as he lifted the half conscious archangel for the second time in two days and took him to bed. Sam climbed in next to him, not caring about anyone or anything else at the moment and just pulled Gabriel close. “We did it Gabe. We won,” he whispered. 

“Mhmm,” Gabriel murmured snuggling closer to Sam. Sam decided to shup up and let him sleep, but wouldn’t let him go. He had been so terrified when Gabriel started to go over the edge. And then again when he saw the grace pouring out of his missing leg. He knew the kind of damage that archangel blades could do, and he only hoped that Gabriel was able to make a full recovery, but he knew that there would probably be some consequences, in addition to the exhaustion. 

It was about thirty minutes later when Sam heard a very soft knock on the door. He knew that Dean wouldn’t be disturbing him unless it was important so he whispered as loudly as he could, “Come in.”

Dean stuck his head in. “Cas wants to know if he can take a look at Gabriel and make sure he isn’t still leaking grace on the inside or something like that.”

“Yeah come on in,” he said, pulling back the blanket so Cas could see Gabriel’s leg. Gabriel hadn’t bothered fixing his pants so the pant leg was still cut off.

Cas looked scrutinizing at it for a moment, before he said, “It is still seeping a bit.” 

“Can you fix it?” Sam asked worriedly. 

“I can help. It won’t hold for long, but perhaps long enough for Gabriel to fix it himself,” Cas said apologetically. 

“That’s okay Cas. Whatever you can do. Thank you,” Sam said and so Cas reached out and placed his hand over Gabriel’s thigh and a visible glow escaped from underneath it before he stepped back. 

“That’s all I can do. He should start to recover more quickly now,” Cas told them. 

“Do you need anything?” Dean asked, knowing that prying Sam away from Gabriel right now was never going to happen. 

“I wouldn’t say no to a glass of water,” Sam said with a shrug. He was pretty tired and thirsty himself after that fight. He was hungry too really, but eating would involve leaving the bed. It wouldn’t be the first time he had gone hungry. 

 

After Dean brought his brother some water he went looking for Cas again. “So man. You kinda…disappeared after…you know.”

“I have been practicing keeping my grace controlled during orgasm,” Cas said plainly. 

“P-practicing?” Dean asked trying to ignore the clenching feeling in his gut. “With who?” he tried to sound casual. 

“I believe Gabriel called it…self-service,” Cas told him.

Dean’s lips quirked in a smile. “Gabriel told you how to do that huh?” 

“He showed me, actually,” Cas said matter-of-factly. 

Dean coughed. “He…showed you? Like…physically showed you?” 

“Yes. Sam seemed to quite enjoy watching the lesson as well.”

Dean blinked at him a moment. He wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about that, but reminded himself that he and Cas hadn’t made any promises to each other and he could, grudgingly, understand wanting to be there if your boyfriend was getting naked with another guy. He had actually been the one to send Cas to watch Sam and Gabriel sleeping together in the first place, so he could hardly complain now. “So…are you ready for some real life practice?” Dean asked hopefully. “I could use a good victory celebration.”

“I am unsure if I will be able to control my grace yet,” Cas said hesitantly. 

“Then I can close my eyes again,” Dean offered. 

Cas looked thoughtful for a moment. “Then yes. I would very much like to…celebrate…with you.”

Dean grinned and led Cas back to his bedroom. Once the door was closed, he gave himself a mental reminder to go slow and gentle with the angel and he leaned over and kissed him, pulling him in tightly. He hadn’t kissed Cas last time, and suddenly found himself wishing he had. It just felt…right. It took a few minutes for Cas to get the hang of it, but soon enough he was kissing Dean back eagerly. 

Dean led them over to the bed and pushed Cas down, sliding on top of him and kissing him again, before saying, “You gotta tell me what you want here Cas.” The last thing Dean wanted was to go farther than the angel was comfortable with and he knew that Cas would just let him do what he wanted, even if he was uncomfortable.

“What we did last time was very enjoyable,” Cas told him. He wanted to get some more information from Gabriel before doing more, though if Dean asked he would forego it. 

“Okay Cas. That’s fine,” Dean said leaning in to kiss him again. Last time they had just gotten down to business. If that was the line, okay, but he was going to take his time getting there this time. He trailed his lips to Cas’ neck, pressing light nips and hard sucks everywhere he could reach as his hands moved to unbutton the seraph’s shirt. 

Cas’ hand fisted in the sheets until Dean said, “You can touch me Cas. However you want.” Seemed that he had just been waiting for an invitation as his hands were suddenly all over the hunter, trailing over his back and sides while Dean nipped and sucked his way down Cas’ collarbone as he slid his shirt over his shoulders, pausing to remove his own shirt as well. 

When his tongue dipped into the hollow of Cas’ throat, the angel’s hips bucked up rubbing their erections together and they both moaned as Dean pressed down tighter. He kept them rubbing like that for a few minutes as he continues working his lips over Cas’ neck and throat, stopping to kiss him deeply every so often, but careful not to get him too close to the edge just yet. 

He slid down a bit, moving over Cas’ chest, stopping to tease his nipples a bit, as the angel whimpered in need, before moving still further, hands going to Cas’ pants as his lips ghosted over his stomach. He slid Cas’ pants down releasing his leaking cock before licking lightly at the tip and Cas whimpered again and thrust his hips up, hand gripping Dean’s hair. Dean just opened his mouth and took it, following it back down and swallowing around him. 

He began moving up and down over him, while dancing his tongue around and lightly grazing his teeth over the underside of Cas’ length pulling a guttural moan from the angel. Dean slid his hands under Cas’ ass lifting him slightly off the bed and pulling his cheeks apart. He wasn’t going to do anything Cas didn’t want, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t help him get used to the idea as he slid a finger to the side and just teased around the hole. He had to move it back a few times as Cas tried to grind himself down on it, but no way was he going to put anything inside him without express permission. 

It wasn’t long before Cas gasped out, “Dean…close your…eyes.” Dean did so and there was a flash of light as Cas spilled over in the hunter’s mouth. Dean kept his eyes closed and his head moving until there was no more coming and then he moved up and kissed Cas deeply again. 

After a minute, Cas was able to catch his breath and flip them over, without breaking the kiss. He copied what Dean had done and ran tongue and teeth over his neck and chest. Dean wanted to tell him to hurry up. That he’d had enough foreplay, but didn’t want to risk hurting his feelings. He wanted Cas to learn to get his own feet here, rather than just doing as he was told, so he let the angel explore. 

It felt like forever before Dean felt hands removing his pants and a warm mouth wrapping around his aching cock. He couldn’t help thrusting up, but Cas didn’t seem to mind as he just took him all the way down. Dean knew he wasn’t going to last long at all after all that, and he was right. It was very quickly after that when he was shooting his seed in the angel’s mouth. 

When Cas started to get off the bed, Dean grabbed his wrist. “Uh-uh. It’s only polite after giving someone a great orgasm, that you lie down with them for at least a little while,” he said tugging Cas back down and pulling the angel against his side. He smiled when he felt the arm go across his stomach and the head lie on his shoulder. “Much better,” Dean said contentedly. 

 

When Gabriel woke the next morning to find Sam still spooning him he smiled and turned in his hunter’s arms. Sam had been sleeping fitfully, to worried to really rest, so that slight movement woke him. “Gabriel? Are you okay?” 

Gabriel responded with a kiss first before he said, “I will be Samshine. I’m on power conservation for a while again though.” He wrinkled his nose in annoyance. 

“Cas said there was still a little grace leaking from your leg. He got it patched up, but wasn’t sure how long it would hold,” Sam told him. 

“Yeah, I wasn’t really in any condition to do that great of a job unfortunately. I’ll have to thank Cassie when I see him. If his patch busts, I’ll fix it then, otherwise I might as well wait until I have some strength back.” Sam’s stomach growled then and Gabriel chuckled. “Let me guess. You skipped dinner last night to stay with me. 

“Good guess,” Sam said sheepishly. 

“Worrywart,” Gabriel said affectionately kissing Sam again. “C’mon kiddo. Let’s get you some breakfast.”

Sam watched concerned as he saw that Gabriel was now walking with a slight limp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this one. There will be a sequel up within the next day. It will be team free love 'ish' and involve the reactions of the angels to the aborted apocalypse.


End file.
